Finding you
by gaabfernandes
Summary: Ino e Gaara começam um relacionamento na Guerra, dando chance ao sentimento que permaneceu ao coração de ambos por anos. Mas, e se por alguns acontecimentos na Guerra, Ino se encontrasse sem Gaara, sem ter certeza se o mesmo estava vivo? O que ela faria com esse vazio dentro de seu coração, e o que faria se tivesse uma chance de encontrá-lo?
1. Chapter 1

_Oláááá gente! Como vocês estão? _

_Pois é, depois de um tempo desaparecida por aqui, estou de volta! Eu disse que tinha alguns projetos novos, não disse? Bem, finalmente aqui estou trazendo um deles. É, infelizmente, por enquanto, só tive tempo de colocar uma das minhas ideias em prática. É, a faculdade um dia ainda vai me deixar louca hahahaha._

_Bom, to aqui com um projeto um pouco diferente. Desta vez, é uma fic InoxGaara. Não costumo ver muitas fics com esses personagens, mas vou explicar pra vocês porque a escolha de ambos. Bom, essa ideia não foi algo que eu fiquei pensando. Eu simplesmente sonhei com essa história hahahaha. E eram exatamente com Ino e Gaara, portanto, eu não poderia nem pensar em mudar os personagens, estaria traindo meu inconsciente hahahahahaha. E eu fiquei feliz de fazer uma fic com Ino, porque eu simplesmente a AMO e me identifico muito com a personagem._

_Faz MUITO tempo que estou trabalhando nessa fic. Desde o começo das férias (junho), e já tenho capítulos prontos, porque com a faculdade, não é todo dia que tenho tempo de montar capítulos e as vezes acontece da semana estar lotada de provas, então, lá se vai uma semana sem escrever nada. Então, tive que esperar bastante tempo pra postar, até ter um número bom de capítulos pra ficar tranquilo caso eu não conseguisse escrever por alguns dias ou semanas._

_Eu pretendo postar todo final de semana - aos domingos, pra ser mais exata. Porém, pode acontecer de ter finais de semana que eu não consiga postar, exatamente por questão de provas e alguns compromissos. Porém, quando isso acontecer, tentarei postar durante a semana. Se não conseguir, dai será uma semana sem capítulo. Mas eu PROMETO que de uma semana sem capítulo não passa, e mesmo assim, tentarei evitar disso acontecer._

_Então é isso, espero que vocês gostem dessa nova fic e dessa nova proposta de personagens!_

_Boa leitura, e não esqueçam de mandarem a famosa review me contando o que acharam!_

_Beijos beijos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Reencontro.**

- Kazekage Gaara. – um ninja da vila da névoa entrou na cabana em que Gaara e Onoki discutiam sobre evitar mais perdas no próximo ataque que ambos tinham certeza, não demoraria a chegar – Venho lhe avisar que o batalhão de Shikamaru, da Vila da folha obteve sucesso nas batalhas, e como não há mais inimigos, estão vindo se juntar a nosso batalhão.

O ruivo não conseguiu esconder o alívio que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo. Ino estava bem. Percebeu que Temari, sua irmã, olhava para ele com um sorriso no rosto. É, ela havia percebido o alívio e os ombros de Gaara relaxarem. Infelizmente, ele tinha certeza, teria que ouvir sua irmã brincar com sua cara.

O ninja se apressou em sair da cabeça após Gaara agradecê-lo e liberá-lo, para poder continuar discutindo suas táticas de batalha com Onoki, que como sempre, achava que o mesmo era novo demais.

- Kazegake, discordo. Isso não dará certo.

- E por acaso alguma coisa que eu sugeri você concordou? E mesmo assim eu fiz, e acabou dando certo.

- Tsuchikage, meu irmão tem razão. Além do mais, o batalhão que Shikamaru está deve chegar ainda no fim de tarde, acho impossível que alguma vida seja perdida com o número de ninjas habilidosos que teremos aqui. – Temari se pronunciou, não podendo evitar que um certo rubor surgisse em seu rosto ao pronunciar o nome de Shikamaru, recebendo um riso discreto de Gaara, que não conseguiu deixar a oportunidade passar.

- Crianças, sempre achando que sabem mais! – Onoki levantou da mesa onde estavam e saiu. – Depois não venham pedir minha ajuda se algo der errado.

- Velho rabugendo. – Gaara se pronunciou após Onoki sair da cabana, e deu uma risada. Tsuchikage era uma boa pessoa, apenas rabugendo demais.

- E o que foi esse alívio todo ao saber que o batalhão do Shikamaru está bem e vindo pra cá? – Temari tomou uma garrafa de água enquanto olhava seu irmão com uma expressão curiosa, mas a mesma já sabia do que se tratava.

- Sem essa, Temari. Sabe que me preocupo com meus amigos, eles já salvaram minha vida uma vez.

- Eles, e uma certa loira. – Temari riu e saiu da cabana antes que Gaara pudesse rebater o que ela havia dito, deixando o mesmo corado, lembrando do passado.

_Flashback_

_- Não adianta, essa areia é tão dura que eu não vou conseguir nem chegar perto do Gaara desse jeito. – Naruto reclamava, sem poder ajudar seu amigo._

_- Naruto, me responda uma coisa. Quando você ficou tomado pela Kyuubi, você não lembrava de nada do que fez, certo?_

_- Sim, mas o que isso quer dizer?_

_- Não sei se estou errado, mas quando penso em outra pessoa tomando conta do meu corpo, quer dizer que minha mente não é forte o bastante para ocupar o espaço do meu corpo, pra ter controle sobre meus próprios atos. Isso quer dizer que Gaara, nesse momento, não consegue lutar sozinho. A mente dele está fraca._

_- Ótimo, e você quer que eu resolva isso como, Shikamaru? – Naruto perguntou, fazendo sua típica cara de dúvida._

_- Você não resolve nada, temos uma Yamanaka aqui, esqueceu? – Shikamaru disse com orgulho de sua melhor amiga. – Ino, consegue fazer isso?_

_- Acho que sim, mas não vou saber se não tentar. Me segura. – Ino se posicionou com Shikamaru logo atrás de si. Fechou os olhos e fez alguns selos com as mãos, e logo seu corpo sem alma estava sendo segurado pelo seu melhor amigo._

_- Gaara? – Ino, sabendo que o bijuu poderia aparecer a qualquer momento e expulsa-la, tomou cuidado para que a mesma não fosse descoberta. E, caminhando pela mente de Gaara, o encontrou num canto, jogado, como se não fosse nada, como se não fosse dono de seu próprio corpo. Correu para ajudá-lo a levantar. – Gaara, acorde. Você precisa acordar e parar o bijuu._

_Após ino sacudi-lo inúmeras vezes, o garoto deus sinais de quem estava acordando. Ino esperou pacientemente até o que o mesmo abrisse os olhos e olhasse com surpresa pra ela._

_- Você? Não é a garota do time do Shikamaru? – Gaara olhou com desdém para a garota, o que era normal, ele ainda trava as pessoas dessa forma._

_- É, e o que que tem? Deveria ficar agradecido, garoto, porque fui a única que consegui entrar na sua mente para te ajudar._

_- Eu não pedi ajuda de ninguém._

_- É, mas aposto que iria precisar se você continuar deixando que o bijuu tome conta de você. Pode ter certeza, reconstruir a vila da areia não seria nada fácil._

_- E você acha que é quem pra falar assim comigo, garota? – Gaara perguntou com sua típica cara mau. – Sou o temido Gaara da Vila da areia._

_- Prazer, sou Ino Yamanaka da Vila da folha, e não sou temida por nada não, muito obrigada. Enfim, vai querer recuperar o seu corpo ou quer ficar batendo papo enquanto sua vila é destruida?_

_Gaara ficou em silêncio e Ino sorriu._

_- É, foi o que eu pensei. Vou te ajudar, esse bijuu vai se acalmar rápido. _

_Ino fez alguns selos com a mão, e colocou na cabeça de Gaara, afinal, o bijuu estava dentro dele, e ela precisava acalmá-lo._

_- Não fique com essa cara emburrada, me ajude também. O bijuu só vai se acalmar se você for forte o bastante pra recuperar o controle de sua mente. Ou isso é muito para o Gaara da vila da areia?_

_Não, não era. E o próprio Gaara sabia que não era. Ele apenas precisava de alguém que não tivesse medo dele, que acreditasse que ele realmente poderia fazer alguma coisa boa, que o desse força para parar aquele monstro que estava dentro dele._

_E Ino.. Bem, ela não se importou com o que ele era ou representava. Ela só o ajudou. Mesmo sem conhecê-lo._

_E depois daquele dia, o bijuu nunca mais ficou sem controle. Porque agora, Gaara era forte o suficiente – ou passou acreditar que tinha força o suficiente – para parar o Shukaku._

_Fim do flashback._

* * *

Já era fim de tarde, e Gaara terminava de passar todas as informações sobre os confrontos do dia para o QG, quando sua irmã entrou feliz na cabana, acompanhada de Shikamaru.

- Boa tarde, Gaara. – Shikamaru o cumprimentou sem formalidades, já que eram conhecidos fazia muito tempo, e agora o ninja da folha estava num relacionamento com sua irmã, Temari.

- Boa tarde. Sem problemas pra chegar até aqui? – Gaara perguntou curioso.

- Ele quer saber se está tudo bem com a Ino. – Temari disse e riu assim que viu seu irmão corar.

- Temari, porque você não cala a boca? – Gaara suspirou.

- Não, nenhum. E sim, está tudo bem com a Ino. – Shikamaru disse num pequeno sorriso, e foi acompanhado por uma risada de Temari.

- Até você? – Gaara bufou e saiu de sua cabana, indo em direção a grande tenda onde todos os ninjas se encontravam, comiam e descançavam.

Correu os olhos pela multidão, até que encontrou Ino, que brigava com Chouji, tentando explicar ao mesmo de que a comida que estava ali não era apenas pra ele.

Sorriu internamente com a atitude da loira, que a cada dia estava mais bonita, como se isso fosse possível. Mesmo naquele uniforme, com o colete, e cansada de lutar o dia inteiro, ela continuava linda. Foi surpreendido com Chouji acenando, e o chamando para se aproximar.

- Gaara, quanto tempo! Não conseguimos falar com você antes de partimos para o campo de batalha! Fiquei surpreso quando vi você discursando no momento em que nos reunimos com os ninjas das outras vilas, pode acreditar, aquilo deu força a todos.

- Obrigado, Chouji. – Gaara olhou para Ino, que permanecia ao lado de Chouji ainda em silêncio. – Olá, Ino.

- Ah, olá Gaara. Realmente, parabéns pelo discurso.

- Obrigado. – E a ela, devolveu um sorriso em agradecimento, e se Ino não tivesse saído rápido demais, ele poderia afirmar que viu um pequeno rubor em seu rosto.


	2. Chapter 2

_E AI GENTE LINDA! Antes tarde do que nunca, aqui estou eu com mais um cap pra vocês! Hahahahaha. Quase não consigo postar, mas arrumei um tempinho._

_Obrigada todo mundo que deixou review, e espero que vocês continuem acompanhando. Não respondi ninguém ainda porque eu realmente não tive tempo gente :( desculpem. Enfim, boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Sob as estrelas.**

Gaara terminava de comer em sua cabana, em companhia de Onoki e Temari, quando um ninja entrou em sua cabana para informar que a vigia não havia achado nada de diferente, e os ninjas estavam prestando atenção em todo o perímetro para evitar qualquer ataque surpresa. Onoki deu algumas instruções ao ninja, que saiu depressa após isso.

- Kazekage, vou me retirar, amanhã sinto que será um dia cheio. Boa noite. – E acenando para os irmãos, saiu da cabana, deixando Temari mais a vontade.

- Droga, eu não sei porque justo o Shikamaru que chegou hoje tem que ficar se preparando para o ataque.

- O time de Shikamaru ainda não parou?

- Não. Não sei qual é o problema da vila da folha, eles não cansam nunca! – Temari soltou um riso . – Garantiram que podiam ficar a noite acordados, e lá estão eles. – A loira abriu a cabana para que Gaara pudesse ver Ino ao longe, sentada em cima de uma grande rocha, em uma posição que parecia meditação.

Gaara ficou em silêncio, não percebendo que sua irmã olhava para ele com um riso no rosto.

- Enfim, vou deixar você com seus pensamentos e conversar com Shikamaru. Boa noite, irmãozinho.

Sua cabana ficou em silêncio, e ele teve tempo o suficiente para decidir que iria conversar com Ino. Afinal, ela não devia estar tão ocupada, e se tivesse algum ataque surpresa, ele saberia muito antes, afinal, estavam em um território onde areia era o que mais tinha, logo, Gaara tinha vantagem.

* * *

- Boa noite, Yamanaka. – Gaara despertou Ino de seu transe, que levou um susto ao ouvir a voz do ruivo.

- Ah, Gaara, desculpe, estava treinando. – Ino soltou um riso sem graça.

- Não deveria descançar? Nem percebeu que eu estava me aproximando, deve estar cansada. – Gaara sentou-se ao lado de Ino.

- Não, não estou cansada. Na verdade, preciso meditar, isso me relaxa, e ao fazer isso me desligo de tudo.

- E como vai saber se tem um inimigo se aproximando?

Ino deu risada e apontou em duas direções. As pessoas que estavam onde ela apontou, acenaram para ela, e era Chouji e Shikamaru.

- Não teria problema, afinal eles estavam de olho em mim e a minha volta, então qualquer problema, Shikamaru poderia usar seu jutsu para me tirar daqui.

- Entendo.

Um silêncio se fez presente onde ambos estavam.

- Obrigado, por aquele dia.

Ino o olhou com uma expressão confusa.

- Aquele dia do Shukaku. Obrigado por ter me ajudado.

- Imagina Gaara, não precisa agradecer. – Ino, corada, abaixou a cabeça extremamente envergonhada, ato que foi percebido por Gaara.

- Preciso. E eu quero te dizer Ino, que aquele dia, você não salvou apenas a minha vila, você salvou a minha vida.

Ino olhou para Gaara surpresa. Salvo a vida dele? Mas ela apenas o ajudou a parar o Shukaku...

Gaara, sem graça, passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso e ansioso.

- Eu era sozinho. Bem, você sabe, me conhece faz anos. Se não fosse Naruto, talvez eu continuaria a mesma coisa... Um monstro. Eu não tinha confiança em mim mesmo, e nem nas pessoas, por isso só sabia ameaça-las. E aquele dia não foi diferente. Eu ficava nervoso porque ninguém acreditava em mim, ninguém me dava valor. E você, sem nem me conhecer, acreditou que eu poderia parar o Shukaku, e não ficou com medo de mim quando te ameacei.

- Eu poderia ter virado comida de bijuu... – Ino refletiu, rindo em seguida, fazendo com que Gaara risse também.

- É, poderia. E eu não iria me perdoar por isso, não por tirar a vida de alguém que estava tentando me ajudar. Por isso, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, Ino.

A loira rapidamente fitou o rosto de Gaara. – O que?

- Eu vou proteger você nessa guerra, Ino. Nem que pra isso, eu tenha que morrer protegendo você.

- Gaara! – Ino exclamou extremamente vermelha. – Pare com isso! Você um kazekage, eu sou apenas uma kunoichi, não precisa fazer isso! Afinal, eu sei me defender, não vou morrer aqui. Me recuso a morrer aqui.

- E eu não duvido que você seja forte o bastante pra sobreviver a tudo isso, mas, eu não vou deixar você desperdiçar a sua vida, porque você me salvou. Apenas estou te retribuindo um favor.

Ino riu sem graça. – Então você terá que salvar todos aqui, porque quase todos os times de Konoha estavam em Suna aquele dia. – E fitou Gaara se levantar.

- Vai ver eu me preocupe mais com a sua vida, porque é a que mais importa pra mim. – E saiu deixando Ino extremamente corada.

Ele não iria negar: a loira não havia saído de sua cabeça um segundo em todos esses anos. E tê-la ali, tão perto, o fazia pirar. E ele daria sua vida por ela. E naquela noite, as estrelas eram cúmplices de sua promessa: protegeria Ino a qualquer custo.

* * *

- E então, o que Gaara queria?

Ino, perdida em seus pensamentos, surpreendeu-se com a voz de Shikamaru, logo antes de amanhecer, quando estavam trocando de turnos.

- Bom, resumidamente? – Ino perguntou com uma expressão cansada, recebendo um aceno de Shikamaru concordando, afinal, ele estava louco para descançar também. – Ele disse que minha vida é importante pra ele e que não vai deixar que eu morra aqui.

- Ual, belas palavras. – Shikamaru riu. – E você ficou toda derretida, claro.

- Shimakaru! – Ino o repreendeu.

- Vamos, você sabe que não precisa ter segredos comigo. Você voltou quieta demais depois daquele dia em Suna, e não deu mais tanta atenção para descobrir o paradeiro de Sasuke.

- Eu sei... – Ino suspirou. – É que é impossível, entende?

- E porque seria impossível? Aliás, você já se entregou dizendo que tem interesse pelo Kazekage.

- Shikamaru, fala baixo, que inferno! – Ino lhe deu uma cotovelada, que apenas fez o moreno rir. – E qual é o problema?

- Apenas queria entender o porque. Não me diga que se apaixonou pelo bijuu dele? Não sabia que você era tão cabeça aberta, pra se apaixonar por outra espécie e tal...

- Eu já disse que você é um idiota?

- Não... Hoje ainda não.

- Pois bem, você é um idiota. – Ino riu, e depois ficou séria, suspirando. – Gaara foi o único garoto, afinal naquela época eramos crianças, que não me tratou bem porque eu era bonita

- Convencida.

- ... não interrompa. Você sabe, como eu ganhava flores e etc. Ainda ganho. – Ino riu. – Você sabe que é verdade, mas muitos homens só me tratam bem porque eu sou bonita, pelo menos, eles dizem que eu sou. E Gaara não. Ele apenas me tratou mal, mas não porque ele era um grosso, mas porque ele era sozinho. Não sei explicar, mas ao mesmo tempo que naquela época aquilo feriu meu orgulho, também me deixou interessada por ele. Afinal, porque ele não me tratou bem? E bom, o tempo foi passando, e eu só consegui me orgulhar mais de ter salvado ele aquele dia, porque a forma como ele protege aquela vila, e as pessoas... Você não vê em lugar algum. As pessoas que tanto o tratam mal, agora, ele as protege.

- Igual Naruto.

- Exatamente. Não sei, eu gosto disso, eu gosto dessa frieza dele, mas que no fundo, ele só quer alguém que acredite nele. E agora ele tem tudo isso. Todos esses ninjas o idolatram, sem nem saber a história dele.

- É, alguém está apaixonada.

- Tá muito na cara?

- Sim, a muitos anos.

- Droga.

* * *

Era quase meio dia, quando o time de Shikamaru, já descançado, resolveu caminhar pelo acampamento, que não havia sofrido ataques surpresas até o momento.

Foi o tempo de se acalmarem e descançarem um pouco, porque explosões foram ouvidas ao longe, e puderam ver um novo exército de Zetsus de aproximando.

- Bom, que comecem os trabalhos do dia. – Chouji disse, enquanto guardava seu pacote de batatinhas dentro de roupa.

- Lanchinho pra mais tarde? – Shikamaru perguntou, arrancando risos de Ino.

- Com certeza.

- Você não muda, Chouji. – Dizendo isso, Ino partiu na frente, seguida por Shikamaru e Chouji, prontos para acabar com aquele exército o mais rápido possível.

* * *

_Bom, é isso pessoal, espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, deixem review e etc. Eu infelizmente não sei se vai ter cap semana que vem porque eu tenho show do Bon Jovi/Nickelback, e ai dependendo do horário que eu chegar, e se eu não estiver muito cansada, até dá pra eu postar. ENFIM, é isso gente bonita!_


	3. Chapter 3

_POIS É, olha eu aqui. Meio correndo porque ainda preciso tomar banho para voltar pra São Paulo. Ai ai ai, eu, pra variar, me atrasando inteira. Mas consegui 15 minutinhos pra revisar o capítulo e postar!_

_Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo! Beijos_

* * *

**Capítulo 03 – Se conhecendo melhor**

- É bom eles mandarem reforços pra comunicação do QG, eu concordo que eu posso fazê-la, mas lutar e fazer a comunicação é um pouco demais pra mim. Meu chakra está no fim. – Ino suspirou sentando ao lado de Chouji no fim de tarde, encostando-se nele, enquanto prestava atenção em Gaara do outro lado do campo de batalha, dando as últimas ordens após o fim do combate. Mas uma vez, haviam ganho a batalha contra os Zetsus.

- Pare de choramingar, Ino. – Chouji disse, abrindo um novo pacote de batatinhas.

- Claro, sou eu que reclamo a luta inteira que não tenho tempo pra comer.

- Nem poderia. – Disse Shikamaru sentando-se na frente de seus companheiros de guerra e de time. – Você quase não come.

- Exagerado. – Ino revirou os olhos, abrindo um sorriso, logo em seguida, quando percebeu Temari se aproximando.

- Acho que hoje foi mais fácil que os outros dias. – Temari disse sorrindo, dando um beijo rápido em Shikamaru.

- Diga isso pra Ino. – Chouji disse rindo.

- Coma suas batatas fritas e não me atormenta, Chouji. – Ino respondeu fazendo cara de brava, mas rindo logo em seguida.

- Certo, certo. – Temari disse chamando a atenção de todos ali. – Hm, ah, Gaaara, quer se reunir com alguns amigos essa noite, sabe, jantarmos, bebermos, e dar um pouco de risada. Então, vim convidá-los. – Temari logo percebeu a vermelhidão no rosto de Ino. – E é claro que você está incluída nisso, Ino.

- Eu adoraria – Ino disse totalmente sem graça. – Mas eu estou um tanto cansada, sabe como é...

- Ela adoraria! – Chouji disse, rapidamente, fazendo Temari concordar e sair em direção ao irmão, que ao receber a notícia, deu um sorriso rápido para Ino.

- Eu não sei porque eu ainda converso com você, Chouji. – Ino disse apoiando suas costas nas costas de seu amigo de time.

- Você não vive sem nós. – Shikamaru disse rindo.

* * *

- Quanta coisa gostosa! – Os olhos de Chouji brilhavam. Estavam em guerra, a comida não era muita, mas tinha que admitir, tudo que estava ali tinha sido preparado especialmente. Seu estômago se contorcia de vontade de atacar tudo aquilo apenas com o cheiro.

- Se comporte! – Ino disse baixo.

- Mandei preparar muitas coisas essa noite, pra, bem... – Gaara começou a dizer, sendo interrompido por Temari.

- Não sabemos como será o amanhã nesta guerra. Acho que devemos aproveitar cada momento juntos. – Temari disse com os olhos abaixados, sendo abraçada por Shikamaru logo em seguida.

- Então vamos comer! – Chouji disse animado, fazendo todos os outros darem risadas.

* * *

A noite havia sido ótima. Haviam lembranças da época em que era crianças, e todos riam. Gaara não tinha boas lembraças como o resto de seus amigos, porém, participava da conversa, sempre rindo das histórias do time 10 de Konoha.

E ele não podia negar: o som da risada de Ino era música para seus ouvidos. Ela definitivamente ficava mais linda quando ria.

- Já está tarde, precisamos dormir, de qualquer forma, obrigado pela noite, Gaara. – Shikamaru disse levantando-se.

- Mas já? – Temari perguntou triste, e visivelmente um pouco bêbada.

- Precisamos estar pronto para o combate logo cedo. – Chouji disse levantando-se também, sendo seguido logo em seguida por Ino. – Obrigado pelo jantar Gaara.

- Espero que possamos ter mais oportunidades de repetir noites como essa, eu realmente me diverti, obrigado por virem. – Gaara terminou de falar olhando pra Ino, que abaixou a cabeça visivelmente vermelha.

Esse ato não passou despercebido pelo resto das pessoas, que saíram rapidamente da tenda de Gaara, deixando Ino para trás, que se apressou a cumprimentar Gaara e sair logo em seguida.

Não antes de ser detida pela mão de Gaara em seu pulso, fazendo com que a loira olhasse para os olhos do kazekage visivelmente corada, sendo beijada logo em seguida.

A sensação desse momento podia ser descrita por ambos com palavras diferentes, que podiam significar a mesma coisa. Mas com certeza, ambos não esqueceriam uma palavra: inesquecível.

Se separavam visivelmente corados, ainda agarrados um ao outro.

- Não se esqueça que eu disse que sua vida é importante pra mim, Ino. – Gaara disse olhando no fundo dos olhos da loira, enquanto segurava seus braços, fazendo carinho ao mesmo tempo.

A loira apenas assentiu e abriu um sorriso logo depois, recebendo beijos de Gaara logo em seguida.

- Eu queria que você ficasse aqui, mas... – Gaara disse em seu ouvido.

- Eu sei, poderiam começar a especular coisas, e o que menos precisamos agora é uma distração. – Ino disse concordando, dando um selinho em Gaara logo em seguida. – Boa noite, até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. – Disse Gaara, perdendo a voz enquanto via Ino se afastando, indo de encontro com seus amigos.

Ele mal podia acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer, não conseguia esconder sua felicidade. Ele sabia que daria a vida para proteger a vila em que vivia, governava, mas também sabia que daria sua vida para proteger Ino, e era aquilo que ele faria.

Aquela noite, Ino e Gaara demoraram para dormir, ambos pensando um no outro, e no futuro que teriam no dia em que aquela guerra acabasse e a aliança shinobi saísse vitoriosa.

Gaara balançou a cabeça tentando manter o foco na situação que estavam. Era uma guerra, e ele precisava manter a concentração. Pela aliança, por sua vila, pelo seus amigos e por Ino. Depois, teria o tempo que quisesse para pensar em Ino. O difícil era afastar seus pensamentos da loira, e deixar de se sentir tão feliz para que pudesse dormir e descançar um pouco.

Ouviu o barulho da tenda se abrindo revelando Temari entrando um pouco corada.

- Pelo visto a noite foi boa... – Gaara disse soltando um riso, deixando Temari um pouco mais corada do que já estava.

- Disse o kazekage que fez com que Yamanaka saísse toda feliz da tenda.

Dessa vez, foi a hora do kazekage ficar vermelho.

- Vá dormir, Temari.

A mesma deu uma risada. – Ok, kazekage Gaara, namorado de Ino Yamanaka, estou indo. – Temari riu mais ainda, recendo uma carranca corada de Gaara, que não aguentou e um tempo começou a rir junto com sua irmã.

Estava feliz demais para sentir-se tímido. E não havia motivos para tal. Ele estava se aproximando de Ino, a mulher mais bonita da vila da folha – segundo comentários dos outros ninjas -, mas em sua visão, era a mulher mais bonita de todo o mundo ninja.

E estava começando a se tornar sua. E ele a protegeria para que continuasse sendo sua, apenas sua.


	4. Chapter 4

_YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, boa tarde gente bonita! Como vocês estão? Então, como prometido, como sempre, estou eu com mais um capítulo! Hahahaha. Nesse capítulo, pelo menos ao meu ver, a história começa a ficar mais interessante e as coisas começam a tomar um rumo! Hihihihi, quero muito a opinião de vocês sobre._

_Então é isso, não se esqueçam da review e bom restinho de final de semana pra todo mundo! :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 04 – Desespero**

O número de Zetsus parecia não acabar nunca, e Ino não iria mentir, estava começando a ficar exausta. Não apenas ela, mas Shikamaru e Chouji também estavam cansados.

- Precisamos dar um tempo pra recuperar nosso chakra, ou nossa formação vai dar algum erro, que pode ser fatal. – Shikamaru se pronunciou.

- Concordo.

- Podem se retirar, eu dou cobertura. – Gaara se pronunciou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Ino. O grupo apenas concordou e se distanciou da batalha.

- Eu ainda aguento mais um pouco, mas você deve descansar Ino, ou não vai conseguir usar seu Shintenshin no Jutsu, ainda mais usando tanto chakra para se comunicar com as outras tropas. – Shikamaru disse, confiante.

- Nós precisamos urgentemente de outro ninja para fazer apenas a comunicação. Ino, consegue me colocar em contato com o QG? – Gaara perguntou. Não era nenhum pedido novo, já que Ino já havia feito isso vários dias depois que começaram a ficar mais próximos, a namorar, palavra evitada por ambos para não criar especulações no campo de batalha.

- Com certeza. – Ino se aproximou de Gaara, fez um selo com a mão e aproximou sua mão da cabeça do ruivo.

_- Inoichi? – Gaara iniciou a comunicação._

_- Sim, kazekage Gaara. Oh, olá filha, como está a batalha? Você está bem? Tem dormido? Se alimentado direitinho? – Perguntou Inochi_

_- Pai, foco. – Ino praquejou com vermelhidão no rosto não passando despercebido por Gaara._

_- Sim, Inochi, sua filha está bem – Gaara sorriu quando recebeu uma cara emburrada de Ino. – Escute, precisamos de um novo ninja para a comunicação._

_- Certo, enviarei um para vocês. Só isso? Estão no meio de uma batalha? – Inoichi perguntou preocupado._

_- Sim, mas está tudo correndo bem. Obrigado, Inoichi. – Gaara finalizou a conversa._

- Ok, vão mandar outro ninja, mas de qualquer forma preciso de alguns minutos pra meditar e repor meu chakra. – Disse Ino, trocando um olhar rápido com Gaara e saindo correndo para longe do campo de batalha, ficando atrás de uma pedra, meditando para que seu chakra voltasse de forma mais rápida.

Ela estava tranquila, porque ela sabia, e podia sentir, que Gaara estava ali, logo atrás dela, a protegendo. Ela não sabia de onde havia tirado tanta confiança no Kazekage, mas ela sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que poderia confiar nele.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho, e notou um ponto rosa sendo jogado em uma pedra, próximo a ela. Era Sakura.

Seu coração foi até a boca. Ela não tinha chakra o bastante pra conseguir socorrer Sakura, mas ela não podia deixar a kunoichi ali. Não sua melhor amiga. E ela podia sentir que Sakura estava igualmente exausta.

- SAKURA! – Ino gritou, levantando-se rapidamente, atraindo o olhar de Gaara que estava concentrado na batalha e em protege-la ao mesmo tempo.

- NÃO INO! NÃO VÁ! – Gaara gritou.

- INO, FIQUE AI ONDE ESTÁ. – Sakura gritou de volta, com certa dificuldade. Ela não sabia se conseguiria sair do ataque que estava prestes a tomar, mas não sacrificaria Ino, que estava tão cansada quanto ela, e era de extrema importância para a comunicação de todas as tropas.

Ino não deu atenção ao que todos falavam. Saiu em disparada até sua amiga, sendo surpreendida por um Zetsu. É claro, eles sabiam da importância de Ino para a tropa. Ela era uma kunoichi de comunicação, além de ter conhecimento em medicina, e também, fazia parte da formação tão famosa Ino-Shika-Cho.

E tudo escureceu na visão da mesma.

- MERDA! – Era possível notar a voz do Kazekage no campo de batalha, que corria desesperadamente em direção a Ino. – EU FALEI PRA VOCÊ NÃO SAIR, INO!

Sakura, que esperava o ataque que não recebeu, se surpreendeu quando viu quem havia entrado em sua frente e impedido o ninja de atacá-la. Era Sasuke.

- Sasuke? – Ela olhou surpresa, quando o mesmo a pegou no colo e se preparava para levá-la até um lugar seguro. – Droga! Me ponha no chão, agora!

- Você tá ficando louca, Sakura? – Sasuke a olhou indignado. – Você está quase sem chakra.

- Ok, finja que se importa, só que no momento eu preciso ir até a Ino, eu preciso ajuda-la. Então me leve até lá, AGORA. – Sasuke sabia quando não contrariar uma mulher, principalmente Sakura.

- Droga, droga, Ino, sua idiota. – Sakura começou a se pronunciar quando ajoelhou ao lado de Ino, enquanto Gaara olhava desesperado para a loira, e Sasuke os cobria para que não sofressem nenhum ataque.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Sakura pôde ver o desespero nos olhos de Gaara, e infelizmente, não sabia dizer ao certo para o ruivo.

- Gaara... Eu não sei. Aqui eu não vou conseguir fazer nada, eu preciso ir até a base médica mais próxima.

- Certo, eu darei um jeito.

* * *

Sakura não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou operando Ino, talvez o resto da batalha, e contando com a ajuda de Shizune, já que seu chakra estava no fim.

Ino sobreviveria, claro, porém, agora estava em coma. E Sakura não sabia dizer ao certo por quanto tempo isso duraria. E seu coração apertava ao pensar no seu time precisando da presença da loira, da angustia que viu nos olhos de Gaara, e em como Ino deveria estar se sentindo não podendo ajudar em batalha.

- Sakura! – Gaara entrou desesperado na cabana em que Ino estava. Sakura o olho de cima a baixo notando o tão cansado ele parecia estar.

- Lá fora, Gaara.

- Mas...

- Lá fora. – Sakura disse o empurrando para fora, notando depois a presença de Sasuke fora da cabana.

- E então, está tudo bem com ela, não está?

- Gaara... Sem desespero. – Sakura inspirou para começar a falar. – Pra começar, você não deveria nem estar aqui, deveria estar com seu batalhão. Mas enfim, sim, Ino está estável.

- Estável quer dizer que ela está ótima, certo?

A expressão de Sakura não ajudou com que Gaara se acalmasse.

- Estável, no caso de Ino, quer dizer sim, que ela está bem, porém, ela está em coma. E infelizmente, eu não posso dizer quando ela irá acordar. – Os olhos de Sakura encheram-se d'água, e agora, ela não tinha forças para impedir Gaara de entrar naquele estado que estava na cabana médica de Ino. Ela entendia a dor que ele sentia. Era a mesma dor que ela sentiu várias e várias vezes ao saber que Sasuke estava hospitalizado.

- Você fez um bom trabalho, tenho certeza. Ela vai se recuperar. – Ela não esperava, olhou surpresa para Sasuke, e lhe deu um fraco sorriso. Era o máximo que ela poderia dar a ele nesse momento, com Ino desse jeito.

- Eu espero realmente que sim...

* * *

- EM COMA? Você está brincando comigo!? – Shikamaru perguntou, assim, que chegou com o resto do batalhão até a base médica, onde todos os ninjas recebiam os cuidados necessários.

- Eu sinto muito, Shikamaru, eu realmente fiz o possível e o impossível. – Sakura dizia com os olhos cheios d'água, enquanto Shikamaru era consolado por Temari.

- Como ficará a nossa formação, agora? Teremos que improvisar, porém, improvisar agora, na guerra, creio que não será uma coisa muito boa. – Chouji dizia enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, também preocupado.

- Foda-se a nossa formação, Chouji! – Shikamaru gritou, extremamente nervoso. – Ino está em coma! E se ela nunca mais acordar? Por um impulso de salvar a Sakura, ela colocou a vida em risco e agora está ali, desacordada.

- Eu sinto muito... Eu não queria... Eu disse pra ela não sair dali, eu disse que não precisava me ajudar. – Sakura perdeu a fala, sendo substituída por lágrimas que caiam silenciosamente.

- A culpa não foi sua. Pare com isso, Shikamaru. – Sasuke, que permanecia em silêncio, se pronunciou, recebendo um olhar de raiva de Shikamaru.

- E quem é você pra me dizer pra parar com o que quer que seja? Ino foi atacada por um Zetsu, mas poderia ter sido atacada por você! Você não sabe o que é ter um membro do seu time em coma, porque você nunca soube fazer parte de um time, Sasuke. Você nunca gostou de seus companheiros! – Shikamaru andava até Sasuke, enquanto Temari tentava segurá-lo.

- Cale a boca, Shikamaru. Eu posso te matar em dois segundos.

- Ah é, experimenta Sasuke. Não vai fazer muita diferença pra você, afinal, já tentou matar Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi... O que seria me matar pra você? Nada, afinal, nem do seu time eu fui.

- Shikamaru, pare, você está nervoso... – Temari o olhava com compaixão.

- Seu merda... – Sasuke desencostou da parede, com os olhos cheios de raiva.

- PAREM, SEUS IDIOTAS! – Sakura gritou, com o rosto extremamente vermelho e lágrimas sendo derramadas. – EU NÃO LIGO PRA QUALQUER DIFERENÇA DE MERDA QUE VOCÊS DOIS TENHAM, SÓ QUE A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA ESTÁ ALI, DESACORDADA, EM COMA, E EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE ELA QUERIA ERA VER A GENTE BRIGANDO. CALEM A BOCA E RESPEITEM O ESTADO DE INO!

Sakura respirou cansada depois de se pronunciar, sentando-se lentamente no chão cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, enquanto mais lágrimas silenciosas caiam.

Shikamaru encarou Sasuke, que o encarou de volta. Ambos sabiam que aquela briga não tinha sentido e não os o levariam para lugar algum. Shikamaru deixou ser levado por Temari, enquanto Sasuke se reencostou na parede, sem tirar os olhos de Sakura, que agora tinha Chouji ao seu lado, tentando confortá-la.

O sentimento de ambos ali, era um só. Ver Ino bem. Independente da guerra, independentemente de qualquer coisa. Só queriam que ela estivesse bem.

* * *

- Ela estaria extremamente vermelha se estivesse acordada, e não ia parar de se desculpar com todos. Mas estaria feliz por ter se sacrificado daquela forma pra tentar salvar Sakura. – Gaara nem se moveu ao ouvir as palavras de Shikamaru. Havia sentido o seu chakra. O ruivo apenas moveu a cabeça concordando com o que Shikamaru havia dito, sem absorver qualquer palavra que ele disse, apenas notando o ninja se colocando do outro lado da maca, passando a mão delicadamente no cabelo de Ino.

- Ela não deveria ter ido ajudar Sakura. – Gaara disse sério.

- É, Ino não deveria ter ido ajudar Sakura, assim como Asuma não deveria ter morrido, ou assim como você não deveria ter sofrido na sua infância. – Shikamaru suspirou. – Não podemos simplesmente impedir que as coisas aconteçam. Poderiam estar todos os kages reunidos dizendo para Ino não ajudar Sakura. Ela não daria ouvidos, porque ela sabia que se fosse ela no lugar de Sakura, a Haruno faria o mesmo. A amizade das duas é muito forte.

- Ela vai ficar bem...

- Vai, e ela tem o tempo que ela precisar para acordar. No tempo dela, as coisas irão acontecer.


	5. Chapter 5

_ANTES TARDE DO QUE NUNCA EU APARECI GENTE, CALMA. Hahahahaha. Meus deuses o que foi esse final de semana? Bom, resumidamente, estou em semana de estudos ferrados na faculdade e pra ajudar, esse final de semana, quando eu não estava estudando, estava vomitando passando mal e etc. Essa vida não tá NADA fácil. Enfim gente, tá ai. Espero que vocês gostem! Beijos beijos_

* * *

**Capítulo 05 – Despertar.**

Ino não saberia descrever a sensação que sentiu ao ter consciência plena do seu corpo, do espaço a sua volta. Ela podia sentir seus braços e o peso sobre eles, como se finalmente pudesse movimenta-los. Sua cabeça latejava, seus olhos pareciam mais pesados do que o normal. Ela não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas sabia que a sensação antes não era parecida com aquela. A sensação de antes era mais como um sono leve, ela podia sentir alguns reflexos a sua volta, ouvir algumas coisas, mas era como se tudo parecesse distante e ela não tinha controle sobre seu corpo.

Apesar da dor forte em sua cabeça, se forçou a abrir os olhos, acordando em um local bem iluminado pela janela do quarto. Bem, ela não se lembrava de como havia parado ali, num quarto, já que o último lugar que ela lembrava de estar era a guerra.

A guerra... Ino pensou, desesperada, olhando para si mesma, e notou que estava inteira. Olhou novamente o quarto, olhou pela janela e notou sua vila sendo reconstruída lentamente, mas totalmente diferente de quando saiu para o combate contra Obito e Madara.

Isso só poderia significar que sim, eles haviam vencido aquela guerra. Todas as vidas perdidas no campo de batalha não morreram em vão, pois agora o mundo ninja estava em paz. Bem, ao menos era isso que ela pensava, e lembrou-se do jutsu que Obito queria colocar no mundo. Afastou esse pensamento com um suspiro, e procurou um botão para chamar a enfermeira. Deveria estar em algum lugar na maca, sendo encontrado rapidamente por Ino, que tinha trabalhado no hospital a um tempo.

- Estranho, não entrou ninguém no quarto da Ino hoje... – Ino ouviu a voz de Sakura abrindo a porta, e depois viu sua amiga derrubar a prancheta médica e abrir um sorriso enquanto seus olhos se enchiam d'água. – Ino, não acredito! Você acordou!

Sakura saiu correndo de encontro a sua amiga e lhe deu um longo abraço, que foi correspondido por Ino, que apesar de fraca, usou suas forças para abraçar Sakura.

- Sakura... O que houve? – Ino perguntou confusa e com uma voz fraca.

- Você não lembra de nada? – A pergunta de Sakura foi respondida com um balançar de cabeça negativo de Ino. – Certo. Eu vou lhe explicar tudo, mas antes precisamos fazer exames pra ver se está tudo certo com você, e então, vamos conversar.

Ino concordou, mas não porque não estava curiosa para saber o que havia acontecido. Ao contrário, estava ansiosa demais. Ela lembrava de Gaara, lembrava da guerra e lembrava que estavam namorando. E que ele logo apareceria para visita-la. Ela apenas estava cansada demais para discutir com Sakura pedindo que lhe contasse tudo agora, e tirou um rápido cochilo enquanto sua amiga mexia nos aparelhos ao lado da cama.

* * *

- A bela adormecida finalmente decide acordar! – Ino mal havia aberto os olhos e deparou-se com Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Inoichi, Shikaku, Lee, Tenten, Neji e até Sasuke... Todos ali, em seu quarto de hospital, felizes por Ino estar bem.

- Pessoal... – Os olhos de Ino encheram d'água, recendo um abraço de Shikamaru rapidamente, que deixou que algumas lágrimas escapassem.

- Droga, Ino! Você tem noção do quanto deixou a gente preocupado todo esse tempo? – Chouji disse visivelmente feliz.

- Desculpem, eu não queria preocupar vocês. – Ino disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Mas que bom que você está bem, nós não podíamos esperar outra coisa da melhor ninja do clã Yamanaka – Inoichi, seu pai, disse orgulhoso.

- Pai, para... – Ino disse começando a ficar vermelha, arrancando risos de todos ali. – E então, como estou? Posso sair treinando por ai já?

- Ei, calma ai. – Sakura disse sorrindo. – Você não poderia estar melhor, mas precisa de um tempo de recuperação e vai poder começar com treinos leves, até ir pegando o ritmo lentamente. Mas amanhã você já pode ter alta! Não é ótimo? – Sakura disse animada, recebendo um balançar de cabeça positivo de Ino, que sorriu.

Aquelas pessoas, sua família, todos ali como se o tempo – que ela ainda não sabia dizer quantos dias, meses ou até anos haviam se passado com ela dormindo – não tivesse passado. Ela não poderia estar mais feliz.

* * *

- E então, acho que você está cansada depois de toda essa festinha aqui, não é? - Disse Sakura arrumando o vaso de flores do lado da cama de Ino. Já era quase noite, e no seu quarto apenas estavam Shikamaru, Sakura e seu pai.

- Um pouco, mas ainda aguentaria conversar por horas. – Ino respondeu sorrindo.

- Filha, preciso entregar alguns relatórios e vou buscar algumas roupas pra você em casa, já que você receberá alta amanhã. Mais tarde eu volto, tudo bem? – Ino concordou com cabeça recebendo um beijo na testa de seu pai, que saiu logo em seguida.

- Certo, agora que apenas nós estamos aqui, precisamos conversar. – Ino disse com uma voz firme.

Sakura trocou um olhar rápido com Shikamaru, e os dois sentaram nos pés da cama de Ino.

- Eu não acho bom conversamos sobre isso agora, você acabou de acordar... – Shikamaru disse, tentando fugir do assunto.

- Não, eu percebi que vocês fizeram de tudo para não comentar sobre o tempo que eu dormi, não comentar sobre a guerra... Tem alguma coisa errada que vocês não querem me contar. Nem sobre Gaara. Eu lembro dele, e não entendo porque ele não veio até agora, ele disse que eu era importante, droga! – Ino disse visivelmente ficando nervosa.

- Ino, calma. Tudo bem, eu acho que você tem direito de saber o que quiser saber. Vamos conversar. – Sakura disse suspirando. Ela não conseguiria não contar tudo para sua amiga, exatamente porque imagina a angústia que a mesma deveria estar sentindo. Shikamaru concordou e Ino suspirou antes de fazer sua primeira pergunta.

- Nós... Nós ganhamos a guerra. – Isso era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, seguido por um aceno positivo de ambos seus amigos sentados na sua frente. – Certo. E por quanto tempo eu fiquei assim?

- Por 2 meses. – Sakura disse.

- Nossa... Dois meses. Obito e Madara?

- Derrotados por Naruto, Sasuke e os quatro hokages revividos pelo Edo tensei. – Shikamaru respondeu.

- Entendo. E as outras vilas?

- Todas estão bem. Tsuchikage se aposentou, mas está bem. – Shikamaru respondeu novamente a pergunta de Ino.

- Sim... E... E o Gaara? Quero dizer, vocês avisaram a ele que eu acordei, certo? Como ele está? Ele vai vir me ver, não vai? – Ino perguntou com um sorriso esperançoso.

- Ino... O Gaara não vai poder vir te ver. – Sakura disse pegando a mão de sua melhor amiga.

- Certo, problemas na vila dele. Não tem problema, eu espero. Hoje é quarta feira, certo? Acho que até o fim da semana ele consegue vir. Sem problemas...

- Não, Ino, ele não vai poder vir até o fim da semana. – Shikamaru disse olhando firme nos olhos da mesma.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Shikamaru? – Ino perguntou, nervosa. – Não vá me dizer que aquele cabeça de areia casou-se no tempo que eu fiquei desacordada. Eu destruo aquela vila da areia.

- Se fosse isso, seria o menor problema da vila da areia... – Shikamaru disse levantando-se e indo até a janela do quarto de Ino.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Gaara desapareceu Ino. – Sakura disse segurando firme nas mãos de sua melhor amiga.

- Desapareceu como? As pessoas não desaparecem assim Sakura. Elas... Morrem... – A voz de Ino foi perdendo a força. – Ele... Ele não morreu, certo?

- Nós não sabemos. – Shikamaru disse, sentando-se novamente na cama de sua companheira da time.

- O corpo de Gaara não foi encontrado. Bom, depois do seu acidente, Gaara tornou-se um matador naquela guerra. Ninguém passava por ele. Ele não descançava, não comia... Apenas lutava. Não me arrisco pensar que até mesmo alguém com um bijuu uma hora fica sem forças. Mas então, no meio de uma batalha, ele desapareceu. Foi antes de vencermos Obito de Madara. Ele foi o único desaparecido da guerra. Pensamos que estaria refém de Kabuto, esse ninja é louco. Mas o capturamos. E ele diz não saber de Gaara. Seu pai já tentou entrar na mente dele, mas por algum jutsu desconhecido de bloqueio de mente, não conseguimos. Seu pai tenta todos os dias, e está trabalhando num jutsu novo para tentar...

- Mas basicamente é isso, Ino. Gaara está desaparecido. A vila da areia entrou em completo desespero, Temari foi nomeada Kazekage as pressas... – Shikamaru disse.

- O Gaara... Ele... Ele desapareceu... Não... – Ino se abraçou e murmurava sem parar essas palavras, em visível estado de choque. Ela não chorava e não gritava. Apenas passava as mãos em seus braços de forma nervosa e sua voz ia perdendo a força, enquanto ela não acreditava que Gaara havia sumido.

- Ino, fique calma. – Shikamaru, desesperado, colocou as mãos nos ombros de Ino, que se recusou a olhar para o mesmo, ainda de cabeça baixa se abraçando. A loira tremia e estava começando a ficar pálida.

- Eu acho que a notícia foi muito forte pra ela. Mas isso vai ajudar. – Sakura rapidamente pegou uma seringa e inseriu no soro em que Ino tomava. O remédio começou a fazer efeito e Ino foi ficando sonolenta, até que se deitou com a ajuda de Shikamaru em sua cama, e dormiu segurando a mão de seu melhor amigo.

- Acha que ela vai ficar bem? – Shikamaru perguntou preocupado para Sakura, que mexia nos aparelhos de Ino.

- Ela vai ter que superar isso. Gaara desapareceu, não o encontraram até agora apesar da vila da areia fazer buscas sem descanço. Mas... Você sabe, as chances dele estar vivo... São poucas, mesmo ele sendo o portador de um bijuu... E o pior é que não sabemos nem onde procurar.

- Pobre Ino... Se eu pudesse...

- Eu sei, sentiria essa dor por ela. Eu faria a mesma coisa. Mas agora ela vai ter uma boa noite de sono e vai acordar um pouco mais calma, pelo menos é o que eu espero. Bom, as regras de visitas não se aplicam a Ino e a você. Fique o tempo que quiser, preciso ver outros pacientes, mas depois estarei de volta.

- Certo...

Sakura saiu deixando Shikamaru e Ino sozinho nos quartos. Mesmo dormindo, era possível ver no rosto de Ino a expressão de tristeza e cansaço. Ele apenas esperava que sua melhor amiga ficasse bem.


	6. Chapter 6

_Boa noite geeeente. Nossa, quase que não tem capítulo novo hoje. Acontece que minha faculdade não me deixa viver e pra variar eu estava estudando, e ai lembrei que tinha que postar. Dã pra mim hahahahaha._

_Enfim, esse é um dos capítulos que eu gosto muito, e espero que vocês gostem também. Boa leitura e bom final de domingo__!_

* * *

**Capítulo 06 – Voltando a viver.**

- Como está minha paciente preferida esta manhã? – A voz de Sakura se fez presente no quarto, fazendo com que Ino parasse de olhar para a janela e olhasse para sua melhor amiga.

- Precisa mesmo perguntar? – Ino lhe devolveu uma cara triste, fazendo o sorriso de Sakura logo desaparecer.

- Sinto muito. Eu só não quero te ver desse jeito. – Sakura sentou-se na cama de Ino, colocando a prancheta logo ao lado de seu corpo. – Sabe, você ficou tanto tempo desacordada, e eu percebi o quanto você fazia falta na minha vida neste tempo. Eu entendo que você está triste com tudo isso, mas pra todos aqui da vila, te ver acordada, é uma grande felicidade. Isso pode parecer até egoísta, mas é como nos sentimos.

- Eu entendo. É só que... Eu não pensei que tivesse passado tanto tempo, e principalmente que estaria sem Gaara. – Ino passou as mãos pelos cabelos, deitando logo em seguida.

- Você gostava muito dele não é?

- Não. Eu ainda gosto muito dele. Simplesmente não consigo aceitar que ele não está aqui, e pior, que não sabemos onde ele está... Enfim... Só me distraia, por favor. – Ino disse passando as mãos nos olhos para tirar algumas lágrimas que começavam a se formar.

- Hm... Certo. Então, eu tenho uma novidade pra você. – Sakura disse com um certo toque de felicidade na voz.

- Estou ouvindo...

- Bem, depois do fim da guerra, e depois de ter passado uma semana que voltamos pra Konoha, Sasuke-kun me chamou para sair...

- Ual, e então? – Perguntou Ino, feliz por sua amiga.

- Bom, resumidamente... – Sakura corou. – E-estamos namorando.

- Mas isso é ótimo, Sakura! – Ino exclamou animada. – Estou feliz por você amiga, de verdade.

- Obrigada. – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso. – Escute, seu pai está lá fora, pediu pra que quando você estivesse pronta, avisasse ele, para que ele viesse de buscar.

- Certo, eu vou só trocar de roupa, pode chama-lo.

- Tudo bem.

Sakura saiu às pressas do quarto, e Ino suspirou. Ela não imaginaria como seria daqui pra frente, não depois de tudo que viveu com Gaara na Quarta Guerra Ninja. Foi pouco tempo, mas foi tudo tão intenso que ela não poderia esquecer. E não poderia esquecer porque o amava.

_Flashback_

_- Você acha que nós venceremos essa guerra? – Perguntou Ino, abraçada a Gaara em sua tenda. Os dois estavam deitados no tapete da tenda, rodeados de almofadas, pequeno luxo que Gaara como kazekage poderia ter durante a batalha._

_Gaara a olhou com uma expressão confusa._

_- Quero dizer, eu quero, e eu acredito em todos que estão dando suas vidas por essa batalha. Mas... É o Madara. E Obito... _

_- Nós vamos vencer. Não existe outra alternativa._

_- Você está certo. Só que parece que isso nunca vai ter fim. _

_- Entendo, você está cansada, não é? – Gaara a olhou com compaixão._

_- Sim, não só eu, mas todos aqui. Até você. E não cansados fisicamente, mas psicologicamente também. Essa guerra está acabando com todos nós._

_- Mas tudo ficará bem. Confie em mim. – Gaara virou o rosto de Ino para si, que lhe devolveu um sorriso._

_- Eu confio. – E o beijou._

_- E então, depois que tudo isso tiver acabado, eu vou lhe levar comigo para Suna. – Gaara disse após o beijo._

_- Me levar para Suna? Mas isso não é muito precipitado? Além do mais, não vejo problema em namorarmos morando em outras vilas. Sempre existem missões aos arredores de Suna, posso pegá-las, não acho que Tsunade irá se opor a isso._

_- Também acho que não. Mas penso que não seria apropriado que a esposa do Kazekage de Suna vivesse em outra vila. – Gaara disse visivelmente corado, olhando na direção do teto da tenda._

_- Gaara...? – Ino virou o rosto dele para si. – Isso é o que eu estou pensando. Você está realmente pedindo que..._

_- Eu já lhe disse que eu vou lhe proteger com a minha vida. Desculpe se estou sendo precipitado em lhe dizer isso, mas eu lhe garanto que em meus pensamentos não existiu outra mulher que não fosse você, todos esses anos. Eu realmente te amo, Ino. E eu quero que vá comigo pra Suna. Quero que se case comigo. _

_- Gaara... Isso é tão..._

_- Inesperado? Me desculpe... Eu realmente acho que me precipitei. – Gaara disse levantando-se ficando de costas para a loira, que soltou um pequeno riso e enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de seu namorado._

_- Não, claro que não. Sim, eu fiquei surpresa, mas surpresa no bom sentido. – Ela saiu de trás de Gaara e sentou-se na frente dele. – Eu não sei explicar como isso aconteceu, mas devo dizer que você esteve nos meus pensamentos todos esses anos, e estar com você... Não tenho palavras pra descrever como você me faz bem nesse curto período que estamos juntos, e nessas condições horríveis onde pessoas morrem todos os dias. Eu confiaria minha vida a você, Gaara, e isso quer dizer que vou com você pra onde for. _

_- Então... Você aceita se casar comigo? – Gaara disse com um sorriso._

_- E você ainda pergunta? – Ino se aproximou e o beijou. – Eu te amo._

_- Eu também. E tudo ficará bem depois dessa guerra. Eu te prometo._

_Fim do flashback._

- Idiota... – Ino suspirou enquanto tirava o pijama hospitalar no banheiro, colocando uma calça jeans normal e um suéter. – Você não cumpriu com sua promessa.

* * *

- Vamos pra casa, querida? – O pai de Ino estava no quarto a esperando quando a mesma saiu, junto de Sakura.

A loira apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, visivelmente deprimida, e abraçou Sakura.

- Fique bem, eu passarei na sua casa hoje à noite. E vou levar seu doce preferido! – Sakura disse enquanto abraçava sua amiga.

- Obrigada por cuidar de mim. – Ino disse, emocionada.

- Você sabe que eu daria minha vida pela sua, da mesma forma que você se jogou na minha frente naquele dia.

- Eu sei. – Ino disse saindo do abraço, enxugando os olhos.

- Vamos, pare de chorar. – Inoichi abraçou sua filha. – Tudo vai dar certo filha. – Ino apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça novamente, e saiu do hospital com seu pai.

Não prestou atenção nas ruas, nas coisas ao redor. Apenas se deixou ser levada pelo pai até sua casa.

- Chegamos! – Seu pai disse animado. – Tirei uma licença hoje do trabalho, e poderei ficar o dia todo aqui. Então, o que quer fazer?

Ino não respondeu, apenas caminhou para o jardim de sua casa, sendo seguida por seu pai. Ao chegar até lá, sentou-se na varanda, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Filha... Escute... Eu sei que está sendo difícil para você... Eu entendo. Mas era um risco que ele morresse na guerra, assim como eu poderia ter morrido, você... Não poderíamos adivinhar o que iria acontecer.

- Ele não está morto, está desaparecido.

- Sim, eu sei, mas entenda que nas condições em que ele estava depois que você entrou em coma, e no tempo que está desaparecido, é praticamente impossível...

- Não diga em voz alta. Palavras ruins atraem coisas ruins, lembra? – Inoichi calou-se ao lembrar da frase que sua falecida mulher dizia quando ele estava nervoso por alguma coisa.

- Você está certa... Eu só não quero lhe ver desse jeito, Ino. Quero que você volte a ser a menina alegre que era antes.

- Ele me pediu em casamento... – Ino abraçou os joelhos enterrando a cabeça no meio deles, enquanto desabava num choro, sendo rapidamente amparada por seu pai.

- Filha... Não, não chore... Dói meu coração vê-la desta forma. – Inoichi suspirou. – Gaara era um rapaz muito especial, inteligente, calmo, educado... Não me admira que o povo de Suna goste tanto dele e sinta a falta do mesmo. E eu não duvido o tanto que ele gostava de você, minha filha. Eu não o vi nas batalhas, pois estava no quartel general, mas pela forma que o descreviam... Veja, ele ajudou a acabar com a guerra. Ele está desaparecido, mas ele não perdeu a fé que você iria acordar. Ele queria deixar uma vida pra você. E é o que ele deixou. Você pensa que onde ele estiver, ele estaria gostando de te ver dessa forma?

- Eu só ainda não vejo o que fazer já que ele não está mais aqui.

- Entendo a dor que está sentindo. – Os olhos do pai de Ino encheram-se de lágrimas. – E eu juro que essa dor vai se acalmar, e você vai poder conviver com ela.

- Eu não quero esquecê-lo pai... – Ino virou-se de frente para seu pai, ainda sentada, enquanto o mesmo a olhava com carinho.

- Você não precisa, minha filha... – Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros da mesma. – Mas por enquanto, você precisa descansar, renovar suas forças, e depois começar a voltar para sua rotina. Eu sei que você não quer isso, mas é importante para que você fique bem.

- Certo... Eu acho que quero meditar um pouco aqui.

- Nada melhor para a mente de um Yamanaka do que meditação. Ficarei aqui do seu lado, meditando também, se não se importa.

- Não, tudo bem. Não quero ficar sozinha.

- Você não está sozinha filha. – Ino devolveu um sorriso para seu pai, e ambos desligaram sua mente.

* * *

- Como está a Yamanaka mais linda do mundo inteiro? – Sakura colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Ino, que estava sentada em sua cama, olhando pela janela o fim de tarde em Konoha. Ela havia esquecido como o pôr do sol era bonito em sua vila.

- Sakura! Entre! – Ino disse um pouco animada.

- Tem mais gente comigo. – Ela disse rindo abrindo toda a porta, revelando Shikamaru e Chouji.

- Oi pessoal, que bom que estão aqui. – Ino deu um pequeno sorriso, porém sincero.

- E então, como passou o dia, loirinha? - Shikamaru perguntou sentando-se na poltrona no quarto de Ino, enquanto Sakura sentou-se na cama junto da loira e Chouji sentou-se na cadeira do computador de Ino.

- Bem, passei a tarde meditando com meu pai, precisava me desligar um pouco.

- Isso é ótimo! – Sakura disse animada. – Aliás, ele está passando por maus momentos na cozinha.

- Verdade. – Chouji disse rindo. – Está tentando fazer seu prato favorito e acho que ele não é muito bom nisso.

Ino deu risada e balançou a cabeça. – Só espero que ele não destrua a cozinha.

- Acho que está tudo sob controle. – Shikamaru disse rindo.

- Então, trouxe doces! O seu preferido! – Sakura lhe entregou uma caixa grande, cheia de doces, mas em maior quantidade o preferido da Ino.

- Desse jeito eu vou ficar mal acostumada. – Ino disse sorrindo. – Obrigada pessoal.

* * *

Depois de um tempo conversando, e depois de jantarem na casa de Ino, coisa que o pai da mesma fez questão, já que perdeu um bom tempo na cozinha, eles estavam novamente no quarto da loira, rindo de qualquer coisa que Shikamaru ou Sakura haviam contado, quando o celular de Sakura começou a tocar.

- Hmmmmm, lá vem o Uchiha... – Shikamaru disse rindo, recebendo um dedo do meio de Sakura, fazendo Ino rir.

- Qual é o problema? – Ino perguntou rindo.

- Nenhum, é só que ele ainda não se mistura muito, e é meio possessivo em relação a Sakura. – Shikamaru deu de ombros. – Agora mesmo ele deve estar parado na porta de sua casa esperando por ela. – Shikamaru disse enquanto apontava para a janela.

Ino abriu a mesma e era verdade, Sasuke estava lá embaixo.

- Sasuke, para de ser chato e entre aqui. – Sakura dizia no telefone, e Ino via o mesmo com uma cara emburrada lá embaixo.

- Ei, Sasuke, entre aqui, pela janela mesmo, não tem problema. – Ino disse simpática, recendo uma cara emburrada de Sasuke, que logo depois desligou o telefone com Sakura e apareceu na porta de seu quarto.

Bom, ele havia entrado pela porta mesmo.

- Oi Ino. Como está? – Perguntou visivelmente tenso e envergonhado.

- Estou bem, obrigada. – Ino olhou para Sakura. – Está indo já?

- Infelizmente... Tenho uma missão amanhã. Mas volto em 2 dias. E infelizmente o chato ai vai comigo e disse que precisamos dormir para estarmos bem para amanhã e blá blá blá. – Sakura disse levantando-se mostrando a língua para a cara emburrada que recebeu de Sasuke, enquanto Shikamaru e Chouji riam.

- Ah vocês precisam dormir? To sabendo... – Shikamaru disse com uma cara de safado.

- Cale a boca, cabelo de acabaxi. – Sasuke disse emburrado.

- Ora Sasuke, um pouco mais de bom humor, relaxe! – Shikamaru disse ainda rindo.

- Estou relaxado.

- Estamos vendo. – Chouji riu um pouco mais.

- Prometo que assim que voltar venho te ver, tudo bem? – Sakura perguntou enquanto abraçava sua amiga, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça em resposta. Depois a rosada cumprimentou Shikamaru e Chouji, e foi embora com Sasuke.

- Esse Uchiha... – Shimakaru disse, arrancando risos de Ino e Chouji.

Depois de mais uma hora, ambos foram embora, deixando Ino sozinha novamente. Ela não achava que seria fácil passar por isso, mas com a ajuda de seus amigos, ela tinha certeza que poderia ser um pouco melhor. Agradeceu mentalmente por tê-los, e virou-se na cama para dormir. Ela só esperava que tudo aquilo de alguma forma ainda fosse um pesadelo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mais um domingo e pra variar eu quase esqueci de postar um capítulo novo! Ai gente, minha vida tá corrida. Faz umas 3 semanas que não escrevo nada. Por esse motivo, semana que vem não tem capítulo novo: preciso de tempo para estudar, preciso de tempo pra ficar com a minha família (já que não voltei pra minha cidade neste final de semana) e preciso de tempo pra tentar terminar a fic (não consigo não me desesperar com ela não terminada, apesar de ter muitos capítulos prontos pra postar)._

_Enfim, eu gosto muito desse, e espero que vocês gostem também. Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 07 – Sonhos.**

_- Ino, rápido, eu não tenho muito tempo. – A loira sentia algo a sacudir. Mas espera, não estava dormindo? – Acorde Ino, por favor._

_A loira sentou-se, onde quer que estivesse, e sentiu a textura da grama sob seus dedos, misturando-se com a terra. Sua visão, embaçada, agora começou a clarear. E ela se viu na frente do ruivo. Seu ruivo. Seu Gaara. E ele não parecia tão bem. Tinha uma expressão cansada, suas roupas um pouco sujas e um pouco rasgadas. Mas ainda assim, era a pessoa mais linda que ela já havia visto em sua vida._

_- G-gaara? – Ino levantou-se surpresa, um pouco tonta, tanto por sua visão ainda estar clareando quanto pelo choque. – Espere, claro, isso é um sonho._

_- Ino, me escute. Não importa o que isso seja, certo? – Gaara pegou sua mão, fazendo com que a loira se assustasse com o toque, mas logo sentisse que não poderia desejar outra coisa além de sentir-se próxima de seu amado outra vez._

_- Certo... Eu acho... – Os olhos da mesma encheram-se d'água._

_- Eu só queria dizer que eu te amo, e acredito no nosso amor. Ele tem me dado forças, Ino, e quero dizer que eu acredito em nós dois. E estou feliz que você esteja bem._

_- C-como... Como você sabe que eu estou bem? Quer dizer, quando você desapareceu, eu ainda estava em coma. Você não cumpriu sua promessa Gaara. Você prometeu que tudo ficaria bem depois daquela guerra. E olha o que aconteceu. – Ino abaixou a cabeça, derrubando algumas lágrimas._

_- Eu sei, sinto muito. Mas estou feliz que você esteja bem agora. Nunca iria me perdoar se algo te acontecesse._

_- Mas você não está mais aqui, certo? Quero dizer, não te encontraram até agora... Onde você está, Gaara? O que houve? – Ino não aguentou mais e jogou-se nos braços de Gaara, o abraçando como se sua vida dependesse tipo. E talvez, realmente dependesse._

_- Eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu Ino, eu não sei nem como conseguimos nos encontrar. Realmente, eu não sei se isso é um sonho, se é real... _

_- Real? O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_- Não sei, mas acredito que você encontrará as respostas para todas as suas perguntas, para nossas perguntas. Eu confio em você Ino. Eu confio a minha vida a você. Só me prometa uma coisa... Por favor_

_- O que você quiser, Gaara. – Ino levantou os olhos, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Gaara._

_- Não desista. Eu não sei se estou fazendo certo ao lhe dizer isso, mas não desista da gente, não desista de mim._

_- Eu não conseguia desistir nem se quisesse. Eu te amo, lembra?_

_- Achei que nunca fosse ouvir isso novamente... Eu te amo, meu amor. – Nisso, Gaara depositou um rápido beijo nos lábios de Ino, e tudo escureceu novamente._

Descrever a sensação que Ino sentia naquele momento não seria possível nem se ela quisesse, nem se tivesse todas as palavras no mundo na sua frente naquele momento. Seu corpo inteiro estava quente, e parecia que ela sentia os lábios de Gaara ainda nos seus, a mão dele segurando a sua, seus braços a apertando como se eles nunca pudessem se separar.

Claro, era óbvio que aquilo era um sonho, ela estava dormindo. Mas era muito real para ser apenas um sonho. Balançou a cabeça em negação. Só podia estar louca. Gaara, vivo? Não poderia ser possível... Ele não havia sido encontrado até agora. Mas em que condições estaria? Depois de meses desaparecido, e se ele estivesse naquelas condições que estava no sonho... Cansado, abatido, sujo... Ela duvidava que ele poderia aguentar.

Dentro de Ino acontecia agora uma batalha de extremas decisões. Parte de si queria sair de sua casa correndo, como uma louca, e procurar no país, nas fronteiras, nos outros países, no mundo inteiro se necessário, mas ela queria encontrar Gaara. Sem mesmo ter certeza o que havia sido aquilo, sem mesmo ter certeza se ele estava vivo, sem ter certeza de onde ele estaria. Por outro lado, sua outra metade tinha medo de se pronunciar sobre o que havia acontecido. Tinha medo de se pronunciar sobre seu sonho e a chamarem de louca. É claro, isso não estaria nada longe de acontecer... Não depois de seu acidente, não depois do choque que teve ao saber sobre Gaara... Facilmente a chamariam de louca, e internariam e lhe aplicariam medicamentos.

Decidiu-se que o melhor a fazer era ficar calada. Não poderia pensar em dividir este sonho com alguém, principalmente porque havia sido só um sonho. E depois, que tinha medo das consequências que poderiam se aplicar a ela caso ela contasse, já que ela não tinha provas para se fazer certa. O que iriam dizer quando ela contasse que teve um sonho com Gaara e parecia real? Iriam ficar com dó, claro. Pobre garota, depois de acordar do coma, saber que seu namorado sumiu, começou a ter sonhos com o mesmo e achar que aquilo fosse real.

Não. Iria ficar calada. Mas não conseguia evitar de sentir os dedos quentes e calejados de Gaara ainda segurando sua mão, como se ela fosse uma boneca prestes a quebrar, com todo o cuidado que ele tinha com ela. Não pode evitar de sentir seu coração aquecido... Incrível como a imagem de Gaara tinha efeito sobre ela.

Sentou-se na cama e abriu a janela, deixando os fracos raios de sol entrarem em seu quarto pela pequena abertura da janela. Apertou os olhos e decidiu-se que ainda era muito cedo. Principalmente quando seu corpo ainda estava um pouco fraco por ter estado em coma por aquele tempo, e depois daquele sonho real com Gaara. Ino se sentia um pouco exausta, confusa e com uma forte dor de cabeça pelo fato de ficar pensando o que faria a respeito do sonho.

Fechou a janela e enrolou-se em seus cobertores, fechando seus olhos que pareciam pesar uma tonelada, e não pode deixar de sorrir ao pedir para sonhar com Gaara outra vez. Fosse real ou não, ela precisava daquilo. Era como sua pequena dose de drogas todos os dias. Ela não se importava nas consequências que aquilo poderia trazer, só queria aquele sonho real novamente. Não importava se ela fosse ficar exausta como ficou, ela não se importava com nenhuma consequência. Não quando se tratava de Gaara.

E com esse pensamento, adormeceu.

* * *

- Filha? Acorde! – Ino acordou com seu pai passando a mão em seus cabelos enquanto pedia que a mesma acordasse.

- Hm? – Ino murmurou ainda sonolenta, passando as mãos nos olhos, visualizando a figura de seu pai sentado ao seu lado na cama, com um sorriso pra ela. – Ah, bom dia pai.

- Bom dia? – Seu pai soltou um riso. – São quase sete da noite, filha! O que aconteceu?

- Sério? – Ino levantou-se rapidamente, sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. – Ai, minha cabeça.

- Cheguei e você ainda estava dormindo, fiquei preocupado, você está bem? – Ele a olhou preocupado. – Shikamaru passou por aqui, e você não atendeu, então ele me avisou. Tentei terminar o mais rápido possível lá no trabalho para vir te ver.

- Estou bem, acho. Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Pega por favor o papel que Sakura deixou em minha penteadeira? Sinto que ela prescreveu algo se eu tivesse dor de cabeça, mas não me lembro exatamente o nome do remédio.

- Claro. – Inoichi levantou-se, pegou o papel e entregou a Ino, ficando de pé na frente da cama de sua filha. – Se quiser, posso ir comprar pra você.

- Não, não precisa, eu mesma posso ir. Preciso respirar um pouco.

- Então irei com você.

- Tudo bem, só vou trocar de roupa. Desço em 10 minutos.

- Certo. – Dizendo isso, Inoichi saiu do quarto deixando Ino sozinha. A mesma passou as mãos nos olhos, que estavam inchados, como se ela tivesse chorado muito. Quando colocou os pés para fora da cama, sentiu uma forte tontura e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Por um tempo, sua mente pareceu viajar, e em questão de segundos, estava de volta ao seu corpo. E então lembrou-se do sonho com Gaara. Não pode evitar de sorrir, e sentir seu coração quente. Levantou-se da cama pensando nisso, e ainda decidida no que havia pensado pela manhã. Não poderia mesmo contar para ninguém sobre este sonho. Não quando ela ainda não havia tido certeza do que aquilo significava. E o que a deixou mais inquieta foi a forma como lembrou-se do sonho e de seu monólogo pela manhã.

Trocou de roupa o mais rápido possível e desceu para encontrar seu pai, afinal, só conseguiria pensar com calma sobre aquilo se aquela dor de cabeça passasse, e no momento, parecia que sua cabeça iria explodir.

* * *

- Certeza que não quer comer nada? – O pai de Ino perguntou na cozinha, enquanto sua filha pegava um copo de suco e tomava seu remédio. – Sabe que não pode ficar sem comer.

- Eu estou bem, pai. Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Insistiu Ino. – Se eu sentir fome durante a noite, eu desço e preparo alguma coisa, não se preocupe. – Ino soltou um bocejo.

- Com sono ainda? Mas você dormiu tanto! – Disse Inoichi, quando terminava de tirar a carne do forno. – Tem certeza que não quer comer? Está com um cheiro ótimo!

- Está mesmo, mas obrigada, só quero descançar. É, estranho eu ainda estar com sono, deve ser por causa do coma. Mas acho que amanhã já estarei melhor. Boa noite papai.

- Boa noite filha. – Ino beijou a bochecha de seu pai e subiu para seu quarto. Definitivamente, nem ela entendia porque estava tão cansada.

Apagou a luz do quarto e deixou a janela aberta, para que pudesse olhar a lua antes de dormir, afinal, a noite estava realmente agradável.

Sentou-se na sua cama e ficou olhando para o céu. Decidiu-se que o melhor seria meditar um pouco antes de dormir, lhe faria bem.

Ela só não percebeu quando parou de meditar e caiu no sono profundo, com a janela aberta mesmo, que após um tempo seu pai entrou em seu quarto e fechou. Sorriu ao ver sua filha dormindo e lhe acariciou os cabelos, lhe dando um beijo na testa e saindo em seguida.

_- Ino? É você mesmo?_


	8. Chapter 8

_YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GENTEEEE. Isso mesmo, não é domingo mais tem capítulo novo hihihihi._

_Na semana passada que eu não consegui postar, só consegui arrumar tempo de escrever dois capítulos, acreditam? Achei que ia render mais. Mas a faculdade não me deixa fazer quase nada a não ser estudar, inferno. Hahahaha, mas tudo bem, as férias estão chegando e vou poder me dedicar a terminar a fic, enquanto isso, tenho capítulos guardados pra fazer a alegria de vocês :D_

_Amanhã não ia dar tempo de eu postar, então, vim hoje! Promessa é promessa né, duas semanas sem fic não dá hahaha. Então é isso, boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 08 – Sem controle.**

_- Droga, eu devo estar ficando louco mesmo... – O ruivo balançou a cabeça. – Estou vendo a Ino agora. Ei, pare de me olhar com essa cara de assustada, eu sei que não é você._

_- ... – Ino não conseguia falar, não conseguia movimentar seu corpo. Suas mãos estavam juntas na altura do peito, mas se tinha algo que ela podia mexer, era seu rosto. Sua expressão de susto e de desespero fez com que Gaara olhasse novamente para ela._

_- Tá, se você é mesmo a Ino, me ajude, me tire daqui! – Ele tentava sair das algemas que o prendiam numa parede. Algemas nunca seriam demais para Gaara, ele poderia ter escapado delas a muito tempo, se as mesmas não sugassem seu chakra._

_Ino, por mais que quisesse ajudar, por mais que não soubesse o que estava acontecendo ali, estava definitivamente de mãos atadas._

_- É, eu sabia, não teria como você estar aqui... Estou ficando louco mesmo... Inferno. – Gaara olhou novamente para Ino. – Que foi? Pode sair, vá embora! – Disse grosseiramente, nervoso por sua mente estar lhe pregando peças._

_Ino não pode deixar de deixar seus olhos se encherem d'água. Gaara estava ali, a poucos centímetros de si, e ela não podia mexer seu corpo para ajudá-lo. Pouco lhe importava se era um sonho ou não, ela queria ajuda-lo. E vê-lo daquela forma, fazia seu coração se apertar._

_- Droga, pare de chorar! – Ele relaxou o corpo na parede em que estava preso, abaixando os olhos, olhando para suas pernas. – Eu sei que não é você... – Ino tentou protestar mexendo sua cabeça. Ela queria que ele soubesse que ela estava ali. Ela só não conseguia se mover. – Mas eu não suportaria te ver chorar nunca, nem você, nem sua imagem, nem... O que quer que seja que minha mente esteja me fazendo ver._

_Os olhos de Ino agora tinham um brilho diferente. Compaixão. Aquele ainda era o seu Gaara. Ele podia estar um pouco mais magro, o cabelo bagunçado e sujo, as roupas um pouco rasgadas e seu corpo machucado, mas ainda tinha aquele carinho todo com ela. Ela não pode deixar de soltar um fraco sorriso, já que não podia se mexer muito._

_- Tá tá, já disse, pare de chorar. – Gaara disse um pouco nervoso._

_Ino engoliu o choro. O que ela menos queria era que Gaara ficasse mais nervoso e confuso na situação em que estava. Ela odiava estar fora de seu corpo. Odiava mais do que tudo não poder ajudar aquele Gaara que precisava dela. Mais uma vez ela tentou se mover, sem sucesso, mas o esforço para se mexer fez com que Gaara olhasse surpreso para ela._

_- Você está... – Gaara parou de falar e continou a olhar a expressão de esforço que estava no rosto de Ino. Claramente, ela não conseguia se mover. – Você não consegue se mover... Mas se isso é uma ilusão... Ah, quer saber, eu também não estou entendendo nada. – Gaara suspirou. _

_Os olhos de Ino voltavam a ter lágrimas, mas agora de desespero, de dor. Ela não sabia quanto tempo tinha ali, mas poderia desaparecer a qualquer momento. E sua chance de salvar Gaara também desapareceria junto. _

_- Certo, me escute. Ilusão ou não, pode parecer idiota o que eu irei falar, mas... Eu acho que estou vivo. Eu não sei onde estou, no momento, isso parece um sonho pra mim. Sinto meu chakra sendo puxado cada vez mais, como se tivesse alimentando uma outra vida, e não sei quanto tempo ainda consigo aguentar. E se você for Ino, se você for mesmo a minha Ino, eu sei que você vai me ajudar. Eu sei que você vai achar uma saída. Eu confio em você._

_Ela não saberia dizer de onde aquela força surgiu, muito menos ele, mas antes de tudo escurecer, Ino conseguiu acenar positivamente com a cabeça, e Gaara, surpreso, arregalou os olhos para ela, e como dito, tudo escureceu._

Ino levantou de um sobressalto de sua cama, notando que eram quase três horas da tarde. Como ela havia dormido tanto assim ela também não sabia. Pelo menos sua dor de cabeça havia passado.

Levantou-se da cama lembrando que dali a pouco Shikamaru passaria em sua casa, e tratou de tomar um banho rápido para despertar.

Apesar de ter dormido bastante, Ino ainda se sentia exausta. Menos do que no dia anterior, quando seu sonho com Gaara havia sido mais intenso, pelo menos na visão dela, pois ela havia conseguido se mexer.

Tentou lembrar-se do local onde sonhou com Gaara. Aquilo lembrava uma prisão, mas uma prisão no subsolo. Por mais que a lembrasse uma prisão, o estranho era que haviam no máximo 3 celas no local. Ela não se lembrava de andar por ali, mas passou rapidamente, como se estivesse flutuando, até adentrar a cela de Gaara, que parecia mais com um pequeno laboratório, e ficar ali, sem poder se mover.

_Ótimo, _pensou ela, _consigo flutuar até a cela de Gaara e ao chegar lá, não posso mover um fio de cabelo. Belo sonho._

Terminou seu banho, ainda pensando em seu sonho, e nas algemas que puxavam chakra que Gaara usava, e desceu para tomar um lanche rápido, e estava quase terminado quando Shikamaru chegou em sua casa.

- E então, vamos dar um treino leve? – O moreno disse assim que adentrou a casa de Ino.

- Claro, mas bem leve, ainda estou um pouco cansada.

Shikamaru lhe devolveu uma expressão preocupada. – Mas isso é normal? Quero dizer, você dormiu tanto ontem!

- É, eu sei, mas é que ainda estou me adaptando de volta a rotina.

- Entendo... – Shikamaru disse seguindo Ino até a porta, já que a mesma já estava com roupas para treinar.

- Onde vamos? – Ino disse fechando a porta de sua casa, seguindo Shikamaru pelas ruas logo depois. – E onde está o Chouji?

- No campo de treinamento oficial do time 10. – Shikamaru de lhe um sorriso. – E Chouji foi realizar uma missão com o pai dele, alguma coisa do clã... Não sei direito, foi meio em cima da hora.

- Entendo... Nossa, que saudade desse lugar... Boas histórias... – Ino disse nostálgica.

- Nem me fale... – Shikamaru disse, nostálgico também.

* * *

Eram quase sete da noite quando Ino entrou em sua casa, visivelmente cansada.

- Filha! – Seu pai a recebeu com um sorriso, estava na cozinha, preparando o jantar, coisa que se propôs a fazer até que Ino voltasse a sua rotina. – Fiquei preocupado, cheguei e você não estava aqui.

- É, fui treinar um pouco com Shikamaru... – Ino disse cansada sentando-se na mesa, tomando um copo d'água em seguida.

- Treinar, mas você já pode? Não ficou cansada? – Inoichi disse, analisando a expressão de cansaço de Ino.

- Posso começar com treinos leves já, e hoje foi bem leve, mas é que ainda não estou acostumada com a rotina que tinha, e também estava meio distraída...

- Distraida? Aconteceu algo? – Inoichi perguntou desconfiado.

- Não! – Ino disse, prestando atenção em seu tom de voz, que não poderia entregar a seu pai que ela estava escondendo algo. – Nada com que se preocupar. É sério.

- Se você diz, tudo bem... Mas saiba que pode falar comigo, quando precisar.

- Eu sei, papai. – Ino lhe deu um sorriso. – E como foi no trabalho hoje?

- Ainda estamos tentando entrar na mente de Kabuto. – Inoichi deu um suspiro, virando de frente para o fogão, continuando o que estava fazendo. – Começamos com algumas torturas a uma semana, ele não come e nem bebe nada faz dias.

- Ele deve estar quase morrendo,..

- Que nada! Se isso acontecesse, seria bem mais fácil, poderíamos entrar em seu cérebro logo após sua morte e saber se ele esconde algo. Mas tem algo estranho acontecendo...

- Tipo...?

- É como se ele tivesse energia o suficiente para ficar todo esse tempo sem se alimentar e sendo torturado. Ou, como se ele tivesse tirando a vida de outra pessoa, e se mantendo vivo a partir disto.

- Tirando a vida de outra pessoa... – Ino murmurou, assustada. Em seu sonho, era como se a vida de Gaara estivesse sendo sugada... Ele havia dito isso. E não poderia ser coincidência.

- Ino, está me ouvindo? Ino! – Inoichi mexia a mão na frente do rosto de sua filha, que parecia estar de outro mundo, com os olhos fixos na mesa em que estava sentada. – Ino!

- Oi! Ah, é, desculpe, estava pensando em outra coisa. Vou tomar banho, depois desço para jantar, tudo bem? – Ino disse já levantando-se e subindo rápido para seu quarto, fechando a porta e correndo para seu banheiro, onde fechou a porta do mesmo e sentou-se encostada. – Não é possível...

Ela não sabia se sorria, ou se chorava. Maluca por ter esperanças? Talvez. Mas não depois do que havia vivido enquanto estava dormindo, não depois do que seu pai havia acabado de dizer.

Definitivamente, havia um enigma nisso tudo. E ela tinha certeza que a resposta daria até o paradeiro de Gaara, vivo, ou morto. Ela só esperava que ele ainda estivesse vivo.


	9. Chapter 9

_Boa tarde pessoas! Sim, aqui estou eu, mais cedo no domingo com um capítulo novo pra vocês! Hoje o dia tá meio corrido e eu ainda tenho toneladas de coisa pra estudar :( MAS TUDO BEM, AS FÉRIAS ESTÃO CHEGANDO! UHUL. Hahahahaha._

_Enfim, desculpem as pessoas que mandam reviews, eu leio TODAS e amo muito saber a opinião de vocês, podem ter certeza, mas falta-me tempo para responder todas :( Desculpem mesmo._

_Enfim, boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 09 – Vozes.**

Ino foi acordada cedo pelo seu pai naquela manhã, com o pedido que ela lhe ajudasse em alguns afazeres do clã que ele não poderia estar presente. Ino até tentou protestar, estava cansada e com um pouco de dor de cabeça, o que sempre acontecia depois que tinha sonhos com Gaara, e aquilo já vinha acontecendo a 3 dias seguidos, mas seu pai não lhe deu atenção e disse que era muito importante que ela ajudasse.

Ela percebeu que não adiantaria discutir e foi se arrumar, e depois desceu para encontrar seu pai tomando café da manhã, mas ela não estava com fome.

- Então, qual é o compromisso importante do clã? – Ela perguntou sentando-se na mesa e encarando seu pai.

- É coisa simples, preciso que você inicie o treino de meditação com as crianças do clã. Não são muitas, apenas 3, mas depois preciso começar a ensina-las o Shintenshin no Jutsu, mas seria mais rápido se elas já tivessem o controle total da mente, e sei que você é capaz de ensina-las rapidamente, afinal, você é um prodígio do clã! – Disse seu pai orgulhoso.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca. – Disse Ino jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Pelo visto acordou bem. – Seu pai disse rindo.

- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... – Ino disse massageando sua testa.

- Então é melhor comer, filha.

- Não tem problema, já tomei remédio, mas estou sem fome. Mais tarde eu como alguma coisa. Então, estou indo. – Ino beijou seu pai e saiu.

Encontrou as crianças do clã no dojo de treinamento do clã Yamanaka. Eram duas meninas e um menino, aparentemente eram amigos, pois ao avista-los Ino notou eles conversando animadamente. Sorriu com essa cena.

- Ino-sama! – Eles pararam de falar rapidamente quando a mesma se aproximou, cumprimentando-a com respeito.

- Bom dia crianças. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Prontos para começar a treinar?

- S-sim! – Disseram, um pouco nervosos.

- Não precisam ficar nervosos, será um treino simples, e garanto que é bem fácil. – Ino sentou-se na frente de ambos, no meio do dojo, com as pernas cruzadas, sendo imitada pelas crianças. – Primeiramente, vocês precisam relaxar. Se ficarem nervosos, não vão conseguir. Também não podem ficar ansiosos esperando resultados rápidos. É necessário paciência e calma.

Eles concordaram com a cabeça, sério, e Ino sorriu. Lembrou-se de quando seu pai começou a treiná-la, e ela conseguiu desligar a mente do corpo no final do dia, e seu pai havia ficado muito orgulhoso.

- Muito bem. Relaxem os ombros, fechem os olhos e concentrem-se na sua respiração. Não existe um padrão certo, mas a mantenha calma e lentamente, no seu tempo, vá acalmando sua mente e relaxando o corpo. – Ino ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, concentrando-se em sua própria respiração. – Agora, apurem seus ouvidos. Tentem ouvir até o barulho da terra abaixo de nós, ainda mantendo sua respiração calma. – E assim, a mesma ficou mais um tempo em silêncio, apurando seus ouvidos. A quanto tempo ela não fazia esse processo para meditar? Por conta da prática, ela apenas se desligava rapidamente, sem relaxar o corpo antes. Ela não fazia ideia de como estava tensa ultimamente e precisando disso. – Agora, sintam cada parte do seu corpo relaxando. Lentamente. Não tenham pressa. Comecem lentamente pelo pé e vão subindo, concentrando-se em cada parte dos seus corpos, sentido-o relaxar.

Ino ficou mais tempo do que planejou em silêncio, demorando um longo tempo na região dos ombros e pescoço, os quais estavam bem tensos, e ela os sentiu relaxando, e ela não poderia descrever aquela sensação de alívio, como se o peso sob seus ombros tivesse sido tirado. Mas ela sabia que ele continuava lá, no coração.

- Certo, agora é a parte mais difícil, então levem o tempo que sentirem que é necessário. Como eu disse, não precisam ter pressa. – Ino respirou fundo, antes de voltar a falar. – Limpem sua mente aos poucos. Lembrando que não adianta vocês quererem limpar a mente com pressa, porque vão estar tentados a pensar. Então, cada assunto que está na sua cabeça, pense com calma, e vá excluindo ele da sua mente. Sempre com calma e relaxando. Ao tirar tudo da mente, concentre-se no som a volta de vocês, sem saber que som é ou de onde vem, apenas sinta, então, o corpo de vocês vai lentamente desligando-se sozinho. É bem simples. Preparados? – Ino abriu os olhos e os encarou, e eles apenas assentiram lentamente com a cabeça, com os olhos fechados. – Ótimo, boa sorte.

Ino permaneceu um tempo ainda olhando as crianças, pois eles poderiam precisar de alguma ajuda, porém, depois de um tempo os observando, notou que eles não teriam grandes dificuldades, e a ideia de se desligar um pouco e relaxar era realmente tentadora.

Recomeçou todo o processo explicado para as crianças, relaxando novamente aos poucos, e alguns minutos depois, estava com a mente longe.

_- Tenho saudades de te ver meditar durante a guerra... _

_Ino ouviu uma voz ecoar na sua cabeça. Permaneceu em silêncio processando aquele som, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Estava começando se acostumar com a ideia de Gaara invadir seus sonhos sempre de forma tão real, e acho que esse era o único meio de contato de ambos. Aqueles sonhos sempre tão reais, que só aumentavam a suspeita de que Gaara estava vivo, e faziam com que ela cada vez mais ficasse preocupada com o que estava acontecendo, e tentasse investigar qualquer informação que seu pai pudesse soltar sobre Kabuto. Ela não sabia porque, mas sentia que Kabuto tinha alguma relação com tudo isso._

_- Gaara? – Ino perguntou esperançosa._

_- E quem mais seria? – Ela ouviu o som da risada tímida de Gaara, que rapidamente aqueceu seu coração. – Você anda encontrando com outra pessoa, Ino?_

_A loira riu. – Como se eu pudesse algum dia fazer isso, idiota. – E então o som de sua risada cessou. – Esses sonhos, esses momentos... Fazem parecer que você realmente está aqui. Minha cabeça está uma confusão com isso._

_- Eu sei, eu sinto muito. – Gaara disse com uma voz pesada. – Eu não queria deixar sua cabeça confusa, mas quando eu vejo, estou aqui. E nem sei se isso é realmente verdade._

_- Gaara... Se for... Você não aguentaria mais muito tempo... Eu preciso de encontrar._

_- Ino, você não pode sair da sua vila atrás de uma pessoa que você não sabe onde está, não sabe se está bem ou não. E não sabe nem se está viva._

_- Eu não me importo, se essa é a única esperança que eu tenho de te encontrar, eu vou arriscar tudo nisso._

_Gaara soltou um riso abafado, pesado. – Você não muda... Mas eu não tenho muitas informações pra te passar além dos sonhos. Eu realmente não sei onde estou._

_- Não vai ser difícil. Nós sabemos onde eram os esconderijos de Orochimaru, e estou convencida que Kabuto tem algo a ver com seu desaparecimento. Eu vou em cada esconderijo._

_- Vai dar certo? – A voz de Gaara tinha um pouco de esperança, o que dava a Ino mais forças para se jogar no mundo ninja atrás de alguém que ela não tinha ideia se estava vivo ou não._

_- Eu não sei, mas sei que Temari não podia arriscar os ninjas os mandando para os esconderijos do Orochimaru, como você sabe, até hoje, há ninjas e experimentos perigosos guardando aquele lugar. Sei que a busca está próxima dos lugares onde houve a guerra, e estão tentando tirar alguma coisa da mente de Kabuto, ainda sem sucesso. Mas penso que a falha é não procurar nos esconderijos de Orochimaru._

_- Ino... Você mesmo disse, é perigoso._

_- Sim, pra quem tem pra onde e pra quem voltar. Eu não tenho medo de arriscar. – Ino disse com firmeza._

_- Tsunade nunca lhe deixaria sair numa missão suicida. _

_- Gaara, sinceramente, foda-se. Eu não vou perder a única chance que eu tenho para lhe salvar, seja ela verdadeira ou não._

_- Eu já disse que eu te amo?_

_Ino sorriu. – Hoje ainda não._

_- Bom, eu te amo._

- Ino-sama, eu consegui! – Ino foi desperta pela voz da pequena menina do clã. Suspirou um pouco desapontada, mas sorriu de volta para a menina.

- Que bom, Mikasa! – Ino sorriu animadamente. – Vou deixá-los treinando então, creio que logo terão bons resultados. – Os três levantaram-se e cumprimentaram educadamente Ino, que saiu em seguida, indo para sua casa, ligando para Shikamaru logo em seguida.

- Shikamaru, preciso voltar para minha vida antiga – Mentiu – Amanhã, voltamos a treinar todos os dias.

- O que houve? Parece animada. Que bom que percebeu que ficar assim não ajudaria em nada.

- É verdade, não aguento mais ficar sem treinar. – Mentiu novamente, na verdade, não tinha vontade nenhuma de sair de sua casa. – Então, amanhã começamos, certo?

- Certo, e hã... Final de semana vamos treinar na floresta da morte, acho que seria bom você ir, até domingo acho que você estará bem para ir, o que acha?

Ino gelou com a mudança. Foi a primeira vez que viu Gaara na sua vida. Sorriu ao lembrar daquele menino emburrado, que explodia com facilidade. Ele poderia ser frio, maldoso e incontrolável, mas no fundo, era um menino muito bonito.

- Claro, claro! Acho que será ótimo. – Ino despediu-se e desligou o telefone.

Ela não podia negar, sentia vontade de ficar embaixo das cobertas, no escuro, em seu quarto, o dia inteiro. Sem ver a luz do dia, sem sentir a necessidade de comer, de conversar com alguém.

Mas, se depois de todos esses sonhos, de suas suspeitas, ela não podia deixar de se arriscar na única esperança que tinha. Se não desse certo, se Gaara estivesse mesmo morto, e ela não conseguisse sucesso ao voltar para vila... Ótimo, ela saberia que estaria junto de Gaara. Se ninguém quisesse acompanha-la, ótimo também, não queria arriscar ninguém nisso.

Ela iria treinar até sentir-se exausta, iria treinar como se não houvesse amanhã, para que partisse o quanto antes para encontrar Gaara. E iria esconder isso de todos, pois ela ainda sabia que caso ela falasse alguma, seria taxada como louca, e seria incapaz de ir atrás de Gaara.

Ino olhou-se determinada no espelho. Enganar todos seus amigos não seria fácil, fugir de sua vila atrás de Gaara, menos ainda. Mas ela não iria desistir, iria salvar Gaara, nem que precisasse dar a sua vida em troca da dele.


	10. Chapter 10

_Oláááá pessoas, estou eu aqui, oficialmente no feriado, enquanto dou uma pausa nos meus estudos, pra trazer o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever na história de todos os capítulos de fics que eu já escrevi. Sério. Hahahahaha._

_Enfim, como de costume estou aqui mais cedo pra postar, pois sabem como é né. Provas e etc. Preciso estudar a arrumei uma brechinha agora. _

_Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam das reviews! Beijos beijos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Floresta da morte.**

Ino acordou com um pouco de dor no corpo aquela manhã, o que era óbvio de se acontecer com ela treinando como estava, até o corpo fadigar. Mas ela estava satisfeita, estava pegando o ritmo rápido, e pelas suas contas, logo estaria partindo de Konoha para encontrar Gaara.

Se arrumou rapidamente e desceu encontrando seu pai na cozinha lendo o jornal, estranhando a filha estar acordada tão cedo no domingo.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Inoichi com desconfiança.

- Bom dia pra você também, pai. E sim, estou ótima. Apenas vou treinar com o pessoal na floresta da morte. – Respondeu enquanto comia uma maça, sentando-se na mesa na frente de seu pai.

- Mas você anda treinando sem parar! Sem descanso até no domingo? – Inoichi a repreendeu.

- Não estou cansada, estou bem, juro. E ontem eu já descansei. – Deu de ombros. – Bom, preciso encontrar o pessoal. Não me espere pra almoçar, não sei que horas volto. – Ino beijou seu pai e saiu de casa, indo ao encontro de seus amigos.

* * *

- Certo, o treino de hoje vai ser bem simples pessoal. – Kakashi dizia enquanto os ninjas estavam ouvindo atentos. Estavam todos ali, o time de Kakashi, de Gai, Kurenai e de Asuma. Ino imaginou como seria se seu sensei ainda estivesse vivo, mas logo afastou esse pensamento triste da mente. Precisava se concentrar. Se tudo ocorresse muito bem hoje, ela com certeza estaria pronta para ir atrás de Gaara. – É bem parecido com a prova que vocês fizeram para se tornarem chuunin.

- Há pergaminhos escondidos na floresta, e também há pergaminhos com vocês. O objetivo é o grupo que conseguir encontrar o roubar o maior número de pergaminhos, saia vitorioso. – Kurenai prosseguiu.

- E qual é o prêmio? Uma noite com rámen pago! Digam que sim, digam que sim, digam que sim. - Disse Naruto.

Kakashi sabia que até ele concordar, Naruto não iria parar de falar. – Tá, que seja. É apenas um treino Naruto, contenha-se.

Sakura virou um soco na cabeça de Naruto, que resmungou enquanto ela o mandava ficar calado. Gai prosseguiu.

- Vocês tem até o pôr do sol para nos encontrar na Torre, que ainda permanece no mesmo lugar em que esteve na prova chuunin. E por favor, bom senso na hora das lutas, crianças. – Gai disse sério. – Sem mortes.

Todos os ninjas assentiram, afinal, sabiam que aquilo era apenas um treino, e como Naruto e Sasuke estavam no mesmo time, não teria o risco de alguém, além dos dois, quererem testar suas forças.

Kakashi abriu a portão da floresta, e eles entraram em disparada.

* * *

- E então, vamos primeiro procurar os pergaminhos, e evitar as lutas. – Shikamaru disse no centro de uma clareira, com Ino e Chouji prestando atenção em suas palavras. – Vamos nos separar e tentar encontra-los nos mesmos, e daqui meia hora nos encontramos aqui. Creio que devem haver alguns nesse perímetro. – Eles assentiram. – Evitem lutas desnecessárias e quando avistarem alguém, mudem a rota. Boa sorte.

E dizendo isso os três sumiram da clareira, cada um seguindo seus instintos contando com seus jutsus para obter sucesso naquele treino.

* * *

Ino andava pela floresta fazendo uma espécie de princípio de meditação, o qual ela se concentrada nos sons ao seu redor e nos animais. Ela tinha certeza que eles colocariam pergaminhos próximos das tocas dos animais mais perigosos daquela floresta. Achá-los não seria difícil, e depois, poderia ir os locais com seu time para retiraram os pergaminhos.

De repente, Ino parou. Sentiu os pelos de seus braços arrepiarem, como se sentisse uma presença muito forte, mas não que ela sentisse medo. Era como se sentisse o toque vindo através do vendo, balançando seus cabelos. Ela sentiu ouvir passos atrás de si e abriu os olhos, olhando assustada. Não viu nada.

Sentiu alguém passar correndo a sua esquerda, mas não conseguiu visualizar a pessoa. Cruzou os braços e bufou. – Ok, quem quer que seja, pode aparecer, já sei que tem alguém ai e não tem graça. Não tenho nenhum pergaminho comigo e também não achei nenhum. E sinceramente, ainda não pretendo entrar numa luta por um.

Silêncio. Aquilo deixou Ino mais nervosa ainda. Ela sabia que seus amigos não iriam fazer uma brincadeira daquela com ela, até porque, já eram todos bem adultos, e por Buda, aquela era a floresta da morte! Qualquer um tinha más lembranças daquela prova, e não era bem um lugar para brincadeira. O lugar era extremamente frio, sombrio e quieto, era de deixar qualquer um apreensivo.

Decidindo sair daquele local, Ino esfregou as mãos nos braços para deixar de ficar arrepiada e saiu em disparada pelas árvores. Não estava tão concentrada quando viu um vulto passando a sua frente, e descendo dos galhos indo em direção ao chão. Ela brecou na hora e desceu atrás do vulto, sem saber o que era, e se gostaria tanto assim de saber.

Deparou-se com uma clareira vazia, novamente. O vento passou gelado por ela, e parecia ter esfriado uns 15 graus. Definitivamente, aquilo não era obra de nenhum jutsu de nenhum de seus amigos. E ela tinha certeza de que não estava num genjutsu, pois fez selos para anular a ilusão, e permaneceu no mesmo lugar, com o mesmo vento frio. Ouviu passos atrás de si, e virou-se, ainda nervosa. Foi quando deparou-se com um vulto que parecia ser Gaara, mas que saiu correndo muito rápido para que ela tivesse a imagem com clareza em sua mente.

_Não é possível_, pensou ela._ Eu devo estar vendo coisas._ Foi quando ouviu um barulho na direção em que o vulto havia partido.

Sendo Gaara ou não, era algo, e aquele barulho não havia agradado seus ouvidos. Talvez ela se arrependesse de sua escolha, mas saiu em disparada na mesma direção.

* * *

- Sakura! Naruto! Sasuke! – Shikamaru desceu na clareira onde os ninjas estavam contando os pergaminhos que haviam conseguido, e ao avistarem o ninja moreno com Chouji, se prepararam para o ataque. – Não! Esperem, eu não vim pegar os pergaminhos de vocês. Nós mesmos, estamos apenas com os nossos, não pegamos mais nenhum.

- Boa tentativa, mas não vamos cair nessa, Shikamaru. – Sakura disse séria enquanto apertava os punhos. Shikamaru engoliu seco, não gostaria de levar um soco daqueles.

- Estou falando sério, aconteceu algo estranho, precisamos da ajuda de vocês. – Chouji disse rapidamente.

- Estranho mesmo é ser quase três horas da tarde e vocês sem nenhum pergaminho aparecerem aqui. – Sasuke disse cruzando os braços, olhando-os sério.

- Que seja, escutem. – Shikamaru descreveu quando seu time entrou na floresta e parou na clareira, decidindo sua tática de treino. – E então, nos separamos, mas com o combinado de nos encontramos meia hora depois, no mesmo local.

- Mas Ino não voltou. – Chouji disse.

- Como não voltou? – Sakura disse nervosa.

- Bom, essa é a questão, não sabemos onde ela está. Achamos estranho ela não estar ali em meia hora, porque ela sempre chega até antes de nós. E então esperamos por mais meia hora, e então, saímos atrás dela.

- E vocês não tentaram sentir o chakra dela? – Naruto disse preocupado.

- Sabe que não somos ninjas sensoriais. – Shikamaru disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. – Acabamos de encontrar Kiba, Hinata e Shino, e eles também estão procurando. Mas parece que ainda não tiveram sucesso.

- Se Ino não voltou até agora... Eu não quero pensar nisso, eu sei que ela é forte, mas nós também sabemos o quanto essa floresta é perigosa. – Sakura disse apertando os punhos, mas dessa vez de nervoso. Precisava encontrar sua amiga. – Precisamos ir atrás dela.

Os demais assentiram, e todos partiram em busca de Ino.

* * *

- Ei pessoal, acho que ouvi algo naquela direção. – Naruto disse, enquanto estava com seu modo sennin.

- Tomara que você tenha ouvido mesmo. – Sakura disse ansiosa, enquanto seguia Naruto naquela direção, com Sasuke logo atrás dela.

- Acho que você está certo, estou sentindo mesmo um pouco de chakra naquela direção, e está bem fraco. Só pode ser ela. – Sasuke dizendo isso fez com que Sakura disparasse na frente dos dois, que aceleraram para acompanha-la.

* * *

- I-Ino... – Sakura perdeu a voz quando encontrou sua melhor amiga, assustada, com a maior cobra que ela já havia visto na vida, morta a sua frente, enquanto a loira tinha na mão uma kunai, e arfava, com os olhos marejados. – O que houve? Você...

Sakura perdeu a voz ao ver as roupas sujas e rasgadas de sua amiga, o suor caindo pela testa enquanto sua respiração era fraca, porém rápida. Ela correu para amparar Ino, fazendo com que seu chakra fluísse para a loira, fazendo os primeiros socorros.

- Ino, quem atacou você? – Naruto disse, preocupado, porém, nervoso.

- Ninguém... – A voz dela era fraca, quase um sussurro, mas alto o bastante para que eles ouvissem.

- Como ninguém? Como você ficou nesse estado? – Sasuke perguntou, curioso, enquanto varria o perímetro com seu sharingan ativado.

- Eu estava atrás dele, você sabe... Ele podia precisar da minha ajuda... – Ino disse com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

- Ele quem, Ino? Quem estava aqui? – Sakura perguntou, enquanto mudava a posição das mãos no corpo de Ino, curando os ferimentos da mesma.

- Essa floresta é tão perigosa, não é, Sakura...? – Ino disse, arfando quando Sakura passou a mão sob um de seus dedos, constatando que o mesmo estava quebrado. O que não era problema para uma ninja médica como Sakura, que começou a trata-lo ali mesmo.

- É, mas quem você precisava ajudar Ino? – Sakura perguntou séria.

- Eu não achei que ele precisava de ajuda, mas ele estava passando toda hora por mim... Pensei em ajudar... E não o encontrei mais. – Ela disse de novo, num sussurro.

- QUEM, INO? – Sasuke perguntou um pouco mais alto, recebendo um olhar bravo de Sakura em seguida.

Ino derrumou uma lágrima. – O Gaara. Será que vocês podem encontra-lo pra mim?

* * *

Ino despertou num lugar macio, com luzes claras, e notou olhando para a janela que era noite. Teria ela voltado tão cansada que não se lembrava de ter voltado para sua própria casa? Tentou sentar-se na cama, e notou que aquela não era sua cama. E não lembrava de ter saído enfaixada de sua casa pela manhã.

E então tudo veio como uma enxurrada de informações, de uma vez só, ela lembrou-se. Gaara estava na floresta da morte. E ela não voltou pra encontrar seus amigos, sendo encontrada mais tarde por Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto. E pelas faixas em seu corpo, ela não deveria estar em um ótimo estado.

- Ino, que bom que acordou... – Sakura a olhou com compaixão, e a loira percebeu que no quarto estavam Shikamaru, Sakura, Tsunade e o Inoichi, ambos olhando com pena para a mesma.

- Ino, eu sei que você deve estar cansada, mas consegue se lembrar de tudo? – Tsunade perguntou, e Ino assentiu com a cabeça. – Certo, quem mesmo você estava perseguindo na floresta?

A loira abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. – Eu disse, estava tentando ajudar Gaara.

- Ino, Gaara está morto. – Shikamaru disse um pouco ríspido, assutando a loira, que procurou conforto nos olhos de Sakura e de seu pai, mas ambos estava com eles cheios d'água.

- Ino, acho que você está tendo alucinações, embora nenhum exame tenha mostrado sintomas disso, e normalmente você também não apresentou nada durante esses dias. – Tsunade disse aproximando-se de Ino.

- Tsunade, eu sei o que eu vi. Eu não estou louca. – Ino disse com firmeza.

- Querida, você precisa aceitar que Gaara está morto... Todas as evidencias apontam para isso.

- Ótimo, mas eu penso que ele não está. E eu tenho esperanças de que ele não está.

- Muito bem... Eu acho cedo para discutirmos isso. Você ficará essa noite no hospital, em observação, e Sakura ficará com você. – Ao ouvir isso, Sakura assentiu. – E então, de manhã, conversaremos novamente e faremos novos exames, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, Tsunade-sama, mas eu ainda estarei certa de que o que eu vi.

- Já disse, não iremos discutir isso hoje. Vamos dar privacidade a Ino agora, e Sakura, você ficará de plantão essa noite.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama. – Sakura disse enquanto se despedia de Ino rapidamente pelo olhar, mantendo a promessa de que logo estaria ali. Shikamaru saiu sem nem olhar para a loira, o que a deixou com raiva. Shikamaru obviamente não acreditava nela. Na verdade, ninguém ali acreditava, e ela não podia culpa-los.

- Filha... Porque você não me contou nada sobre isso? – Inoichi disse sentando-se na cama, ao lado de sua filha, olhando-a com carinho.

Ino suspirou antes de começar a falar. – Pai, eu realmente achei que pudesse resolver isso sozinha. Mas depois do que eu vi na floresta da morte, eu não tenho certeza se realmente posse resolver esse enigma eu mesma. – Inoichi assentiu, ainda olhando para sua filha.

- Você sabe que isso... Que isso não existe, não é? Você só ainda não aceitou isso.

- Pare. Não fale isso. – Ino balançou a cabeça, mais decidida do que triste. – Eu realmente estou com algumas suspeitas, e juro pai, eu não estou delirando. Eu realmente preciso conversar com você sobre isso. Amanhã, tudo bem? Eu pesquisei algumas coisas, mas preciso de alguém com mais conhecimento do que eu, e não tem ninguém com mais conhecimento nos pergaminhos do clã do que você. Só me dê essa noite para que eu possa organizar minhas ideias e suspeitas, e amanhã, eu juro que lhe explico tudo. – Ino disse com firmeza.

- Tudo bem Ino, mas eu realmente estou preocupado com sua saúde.

- Pai, se o que eu estiver falando for loucura, se vocês realmente acharem que eu estou louca e acharem algum sintoma naqueles exames, eu não ligo de ficar internada numa clínica. Mas eu não vou desistir de minha suspeitas.

- Certo, então, amanhã pela manhã eu te busco no hospital, e então conversamos tudo bem?

- Tudo. Obrigada pai. – Ino disse o abraçando, com lágrimas nos olhos. Pelo menos seu pai lhe dava uma chance de se explicar. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também, filha, eu também. – Inoichi a abraçou com força, antes de se despedir, deixando Ino sozinha.

Ela olhou para seu corpo enfaixado, e pelo que pode perceber, apenas seu dedo estava quebrado. Nada que fosse atrasá-la mais um dia, ela esperava. Mas as coisas haviam ficado mais complicadas agora que todos ali tinham conhecimento de seus encontros mentais com Gaara.


End file.
